


All I Want For Critmas Is You

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Critmas wishes, Dicks on a boat, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hints of crack, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mighty Nein, Multi, No orgies for Jester, Temporary Resurrection, The Balleater is named after Molly, Winter’s Crest, one day left to live, the Traveler gives strange presents, this was supposed to be short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Things get a little strange when you’re on a god’s Christmas list. For Winter’s Crest this year the Traveler has something very special for all the Mighty Nein; a chance to say goodbye.Mollymauk Tealeaf isn’t about to let anyone spend his only day back moping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HK: this... this was supposed to be a short fluffy ficlet I swear. I had visions of cuddling around a fire and cocoa.   
> Mollymauk: that really was terribly shortsighted of you, wasn’t it?   
> HK: it really, really, really was. Now it’s 3 chapters of fluff and woe and every feel I can wring out of you!   
> Mollymauk: Happy Winter’s Crest! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! References to sex, bad language, mild and nondescript violence, angst, tragic backstories, boring nudity
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing, never have never will, it’s honestly a tragedy

Sailing the warm southern seas, it felt more like summer than the beginning of winter. There was so much going on that none of the Mighty Nein even realized what time of year it was. At least, not until Jester got a rather pointed reminder. 

 

“Wake up, little one. I have a gift for you.” 

 

The familiar voice drifted through her sleeping brain, jerking her awake. The blue tiefling jolted upright, a delighted smile already on her face. 

 

“Traveler? A gift? What is it? Why?” She looked around eagerly, searching for the familiar green robe. Beau stirred sleepily across the room and tugged a pillow over her head. 

 

The Traveler’s low chuckle came from the end of her bed, but she couldn’t see him. 

 

“Have you forgotten what day it is? It’s Winter’s Crest. Now come outside, my little trickster.” 

 

Gasping in delight, Jester covered her mouth with both hands to muffle an excited squeak. No need to wake Beau, not yet, the monk had been drinking late. It would still be Winter’s Crest after she saw what the Traveler had for her. 

 

Almost wriggling with excitement, the young cleric dressed quickly, tugging on her dress and boots and forgoing the rest, hurrying for the door. Most of the inn was still asleep so early in the morning, the sun barely risen over the crest of the buildings. 

 

No one was around to watch a blue blur dash through the halls and out the door. 

 

Once in the street, Jester looked around eagerly for a clue of where to go next. A familiar green robe was waiting at one corner of the inn, and she leapt into the Traveler’s arms with a happy squeal. 

 

“Traveler! I did forget, but I will get you a present too! I could paint you something, or go and fuck up one of the temples, or cover the whoooooole city in your name! What would you like!” 

 

The Traveler caught her, cool arms wrapping around her waist as he chuckled softly. 

 

“Now now, my dear. You have to open your present first. It was not easy for me to do this for you, and you will have to spend the whole day enjoying it.” His voice was gentle, warm, with that familiar hint of mischief that Jester so loved. 

 

But... she pouted a little, peeking up into the hood. 

 

“All day? But I want to do something for you...” 

 

“You do so much for me, little cleric. Plan me something wonderful. But today is the only day that I can give this gift to you.” 

 

As ever, nothing but bright green eyes were visible beyond the warm slash of his smile. Jester squinted up anyway, hoping to see a little more, then nodded. 

 

“Okay...” a thrill of anticipation ran through her and she wriggled in his grip. “What did you get for me?” 

 

The smile widened beneath the hood, and the Traveler held out an arm, pointing into the alley. A little confused, Jester turned to look into the alley. Her jaw dropped. 

 

Mollymauk Tealeaf stepped forward, dressed in a white shirt and his colourful leggings, a slight smile on his face. 

 

“Miss me?” He asked, a cocky smile almost covering his uncertainty. 

 

There was no air left in the street. Which was stupid, they were _outside_ , all the air in the world should have been around them. Dimly Jester felt the Traveler step away. She felt like she already was, miles away from her own body. Static filled her ears. 

 

Molly’s smile faded and he took a step closer, worry in his eyes. 

 

“Jester?” 

 

Hearing her name, her name in that voice that she thought she would never hear again, broke the spell. Jester dashed across the street, half afraid she would pass right through Molly like a ghost. He had to be a ghost. Didn’t he? 

 

But the body she hit was solid even as it stumbled, the tears in her eyes landing on cotton and leaving little wet spots. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in deeply. He smelled... not quite like Molly. More like bird feathers. Like Kiri. 

 

Both of his arms wrapped around her, squeezing as hard as he could. She giggled through her tears, resisting the urge to squeeze back. What if she broke him. 

 

“Molly... are you... is... are... are you back?” She whispered, her voice choked with tears. A gentle hand cupped her cheek, tipping her face up to meet familiar red eyes. 

 

“Not for long, I’m afraid,” he told her softly, the same sorrow in her heart reflected on his face. “Just for today, I think. While the veil is thin.” 

 

Jester’s brows drew in, scrunching into a frown. 

 

“I have diamonds now,” she told him firmly, “and I can do healing spells! You... you can stay?” Her voice trailed off, and Molly smiled sadly and pressed his forehead to hers. 

 

“It doesn’t work like that, love. I’ve moved on. I’m allowed to come back today because I need to say goodbye. Besides, look at you. You’re all doing so well! You don’t need me anymore.” 

 

“We’ll always need you,” Jester insisted, fighting back tears. “Always. We got fired from being pirates!” 

 

“That, I did see,” Molly snickered. “If anyone was going to do it...” A reluctant smile tugged at Jester’s lips. 

 

“You were watching us?” 

 

Molly pressed his lips to her temple and pulled her in close. 

 

“I’m always watching you. I’m always with you. Whether you like it or not.” He tweaked her nose lightly and she giggled in spite of herself. 

 

“We... we should go tell the others,” Jester said slowly, arms tightening for a moment around Molly’s waist. “They’re going to want to see you.” 

 

For a moment neither moved, then Jester pulled away a little, her hand finding Molly’s almost automatically. 

 

“Will they be able to see you, Molly?” 

 

The other tiefling smiled, lacing his fingers through hers. 

 

“They should be able to. I’m not sure how this whole undead thing works.” 

 

Jester stifled a giggle, shaking her head. 

 

“Oh no, Caduceus really doesn’t like undead people...” she perked up, beaming suddenly. “You get to meet Caduceus! You’re really going to like him, he’s really big and tall and kind, and he’s a cleric too! And a firbolg, like Pumat Sol! But don’t ask him if they know each other because Nott already did and they only met the one time.” 

 

“Not everyone who looks the same know each other, I’m aware,” Molly told her with an easy smile, walking slowly back to the doors of the inn. Jester followed happily, bouncing with barely controlled energy. 

 

“He thought Pumat was twins! And then triplets, and really it makes a lot of sense, doesn’t it? I mean except for them all having the same names.” There was a little pause as they reached the door, then Jester whispered, “Do you know when you have to go?” 

 

Molly hesitated at the door and glanced down at her. 

 

“Dawn tomorrow, I think. They said I’d have a day and a night.” 

 

Jester sighed softly, looking down at their hands. 

 

“That’s not very long.” 

 

“All the more reason not to waste the time we have,” Molly told her gently, giving her hand a soft squeeze. She forced a smile onto her face. 

 

“We... we will all want to talk to you I think. There is a lot to say.” Jester nodded firmly, drawing in a deep breath. Molly turned to face her fully. 

 

“Do you want to say it now?” 

 

Jester drew a deep breath, indecision sticking her in place. There was so much she wanted to tell him... everything. Anything. She shook her head quickly. 

 

“No, no, no, not yet. We should wake everyone up first. It... it will take too long.” Before she could change her mind, she grabbed his wrist and ran inside, through the bar and towards the stairs. “BEAU! BEAU, YASHA, CALEB, NOTT, FJORD! WAKE UP!” 

 

Dragged behind her like a balloon, Molly stifled a laugh. Not much had changed in his absence, at least as far as the chaos was concerned. 

 

A few other patrons cursed loudly and at least three variations on “shut up” came loudly back. None of that mattered as a door down the hall opened and a sleepy monk head poked out. 

 

“Jester, what the fuck are you...” her voice trailed off as she focused on the figure beside her tiefling friend. “Who...” she swallowed, tried again. “Is that...” 

 

Molly grinned, spreading his arms wide. 

 

“For a limited time only.” 

 

** 

 

The rest of the Nein were roused in some degree of panic between Beau’s loud swearing, Jester screaming, and the thud as Beau knocked Molly almost all the way down the stairs. They reconvened in the bar, under threat of eviction if they made any more noise. 

 

Jester had cast a higher level healing spell on Molly and hadn’t shifted from his side since, the two tieflings taking turns to explain the situation to the others. The mood was... still largely uncertain. 

 

Beau had mumbled an apology while Jester healed Molly, which the tiefling had cheerfully waved off as no harm done. Now, the news was sinking in. 

 

Sick of the budding silence, Molly cleared his throat and rested both hands on the table. 

 

“Alright... so there’s one big question we need to deal with first.” 

 

The other seven turned expectantly to him. Everyone had touched him just to be sure he was here, but no one had tried to budge Yasha when she stole the spot on Molly’s other side. Now, with all eyes on him, Molly leaned both elbows on the table and grinned at Fjord. 

 

“Who let you eat my damn sword?” 

 

Tension shattered like glass as Fjord blushed and stuttered a denial, Beau, Nott, and Jester all chipping in their two cents worth, split between “I told you so” and “you didn’t need it”. Yasha’s shoulders began to shake with silent laughter. Satisfied with the chaos, Molly leaned back, raising his hands. 

 

“I’m just kidding. I think it’s sweet, I really do, that you want to keep me inside you,” he teased, batting his lashes as Fjord blushed a deeper green. Jester burst into giggles and Beau rolled her eyes dramatically. 

 

“Is it too early in the morning for beer?” She grumbled, dropping her face to the table. 

 

“We’re not spending Molly’s only day hammered,” Fjord argued, doing his very best impression of someone who wasn’t the half orc equivalent of cherry red. Molly made a show of sulking and slumped into Yasha. 

 

“Yasha, darling, Fjord is trying to make me sober. Beat him up.” 

 

Fjord paled a little, leaning back as Yasha turned her gaze on him, flexing her muscles... then rolled her shoulder out of the way, causing Molly to fall. 

 

“No,” she said simply, smiling down at the back of Molly’s head. The tiefling sighed dramatically and shot a dazzling smile around the table again. 

 

“So, do we want to have the fun first, or do the serious stuff? We’ve got all day.” 

 

The mood sobered a little, with the others glancing from one to the other. No one seemed sure what to say. Certainly no one exactly wanted to volunteer to go first to say goodbye to their murdered friend. 

 

Caduceus came to the rescue from the far end of the table, shooting a smile around the group. 

 

“I would like a proper introduction at some point, if we have the time?” He had been unimpressed with the situation at first, but when Jester had confirmed that Molly was only back for the day, and with the blessing of at least one god, he had settled down. 

 

 It was an interesting experience, meeting the one who had left such an indelible mark on his companions. And Molly wasn’t quite what you’d call undead; he was still distinctly himself, not an obsessed and haunting shade. 

 

Molly beamed down the table at him, leaning forward to wave in lieu of actually moving away from the ladies flanking him. 

 

“An excellent idea! I am Mollymauk Tealeaf, formerly of the Moondrop Traveling Carnival and of the Mighty Nein.” 

 

Caduceus couldn’t help a smile; the tiefling’s overt mannerisms did seem to gel very well with their other companions. He could see why they got along. 

 

“Caduceus Clay. I ran a small graveyard near Shadycreek Run.” 

 

“Have they told you about the time Fjord swallowed a rock yet?” 

 

“There have been some references,” Caduceus conceded, glancing across at poor Fjord with a slight smile, “if not a detailed account.” 

 

Molly’s pupil-less red eyes gleamed with an eerie glee in the morning light. 

 

“I’ll fill you in on the whole thing later.” 

 

Fjord groaned, entirely convinced he was being divinely punished for his unpleasant behaviour of the last few weeks. Not wrongly. 

 

“If we could please stop talking about things shoved into my body?” He protested weakly. He’d almost rather try and say goodbye. Almost. 

 

Molly snickered and nodded, leaning across the table to pinch his cheek. 

 

“I’m just glad they got you back in one piece, big guy.” His tone softened for a moment, his smile suddenly genuine, warm, and affectionate. Then Molly sat back and looped an arm around the ladies on either side of him. “I’m glad you’re all back together! Especially you, Yasha. It’s not good to be alone too much.” 

 

Molly had to stretch up a little to reach Yasha’s cheek, but he planted a soft kiss there anyway. Yasha smiled a little, turning her head just enough to lay a soft kiss on Molly’s cheek in return. 

 

“Yeah. I know.” 

 

“Hey!” Jester piped up dramatically from the other side. “I want a kiss too!” 

 

“From me or from Yasha?” Molly teased, turning to dip Jester off the back of the bench and kiss her deeply. When they resurfaced a long moment later, her cheeks were faintly purple and Molly bestowed a wicked grin on Fjord. “You’re next, big boy.” 

 

Fjord wasted a moment on pretending to brush off the idea or play coy. But they didn’t have so many moments left. His chair screeched back across the floor as he rose, circling the table to pull Molly into his arms. 

 

“Damn right I am,” the half orc growled and sealed their lips together. Molly eagerly wrapped his arms around the taller man. A moment later he turned back, surveying the table with a wicked gleam. 

 

“Ooooooh Beauregard!” 

 

The monk actually knocked her chair over as she bolted to her feet. 

 

“Don’t even fucking think about it.” 

 

Molly ignored the warning, cackling with glee as he vaulted the table. Beau bolted, ducking through a fortunately mostly empty room and tossing chairs behind her in an attempt to evade pursuit. Molly forwent the ground entirely, leaping from table to table after her with his arms outstretched. 

 

Jester surged to her feet as well, laughing and cheering on both sides indiscriminately. Fjord and Yasha exchanged speaking looks, wondering if they should go and break things up.... and neither moved. Nott leapt up onto her seat to yell encouragements. 

 

Only Caleb and Caduceus remained sitting, side by side. Caduceus leaned in a little, counting on the noise of the others to mask his question. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asked softly. A loved one raising from the dead was always difficult, and to know they’d be leaving again so soon... Caleb managed a strained smile. 

 

“I... I am not sure.” He waved a hand at the surrounding chaos, Molly and Beau dashing the full length of the room behind him. “It is... it’s...” 

 

“A lot?” Caduceus offered, resting a hand on the table, there if Caleb needed it. The wizard stared at it for a moment, then hesitantly reached out. 

 

“Ja. A lot. But Mollymauk was always a lot.” A weak smile tugged across his face, fond memories misting his eyes. “Things were never dull with him around.” 

 

“They’re not exactly dull now,” Caduceus pointed out, a slight smile of his own on his lips. Caleb started, jolted back to the present. His smile firmed a little and he nodded. 

 

“That is true. I think our failures were a little less epic in the past...” 

 

“The hospital,” Fjord put in without taking his eyes off the ensuing destruction of Molly and Beau. Caleb made a face. 

 

“Alright, but less people died.” 

 

Caduceus looked between the two, confused but intrigued. 

 

“I would like to hear more about that, I think.” 

 

“Another day,” Caleb promised, his attention caught by a loud crash. Molly had finally tackled Beau to the floor and was sitting on top of her, covering her face in smooches. 

 

Beau made faces and disgusted noises and batted ineffectually, but it was clear her heart wasn’t really in it. Molly was still conscious. 

 

Finally Molly helped her to her feet and the two returned to the table. The tiefling gave Nott a calculating grin. The goblin whipped out her crossbow.  

 

“Watch it Tealeaf,” she snapped, and Molly raised his hands in surrender. 

 

“Just one kiss?” He asked. Nott squinted at him, then sighed and stowed the crossbow. 

 

“Alright. It’s your holiday present though,” she warned almost crankily. Molly gave her a gentle kiss to the top of her head, smiling gently. 

 

“Thank you, mother.” 

 

Nott waved a hand at him, smiling into her mask. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” she admitted in a whisper. About to move on, Molly paused and ran a hand through her hair. 

 

“Me too.” Then he turned a broad grin on Caleb, sauntering around the table. “I guess that just leaves me and you, love.” 

 

Caleb pushed his chair back from the table but before he could stand, Molly had dropped into his lap and draped his arms over his shoulders. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hello,” Caleb whispered, his hands moving automatically to Molly’s hips. The tiefling smiled, pressing a tender kiss to his nose. 

 

“You’ve been quiet.” Molly cocked his head, resting his forehead to Caleb’s. The wizard smiled and leaned into the touch. 

 

“You’ve been busy,” he replied, nodding towards the rest of the group. Caduceus noted that they’d managed to tactfully distract themselves, mostly with consoling Beau. It seemed best to follow suit, and he moved away to the other end of the table. 

 

Molly noted him leaving, but kept his attention focused on Caleb. 

 

“I’m back to see everyone, Caleb. That includes you, if you want to see me?” 

 

Caleb’s gaze ducked away, staring down at the floor instead of looking at Molly. 

 

“Of course I want to see you, Mollymauk,” he whispered, the sound barely audible. Molly smiled and placed another tender kiss on his lips. 

 

“Then let’s focus on that for now. There’s time for the rest later.” 

 

There were tears welling up in Caleb’s eyes now. 

 

“That’s what I am afraid of,” he choked out, falling against Molly’s warmth. The tiefling wrapped his arms around him, rocking him slowly against him. 

 

“I know, love... I’m sorry. But I’m never really gone. I’m always watching, keeping an eye on you.” His fingers traced small, soothing patterns over Caleb’s shoulders and the wizard buried his face in Molly’s chest. 

 

“Then you must be quite disappointed.” Muffled by shirt and torso, it took Molly a moment to work out what he was saying. When it sunk in, he sighed softly and began carding his fingers through Caleb’s hair. 

 

“Oh, love. Never in you. You’ve been amazing, keeping everyone together and strong. Learning a lot of new magic too, I think?” 

 

Caleb managed to tear himself away from Molly’s warmth long enough to frown up at him, and Molly grinned. 

 

“That fire wall was really something. Seems like you’ve been working hard?” 

 

The wizard managed a small nod, wiping his eyes on Molly’s shoulder. He couldn’t seem to let go long enough to use his hands. 

 

“If... if I could have learned it sooner...” 

 

Molly sighed softly, wrapping arms and tail around Caleb and gathering him close. 

 

“I would rather it were me than you, love. Or Beau, or Nott, or any of the others. The weeks we travelled together were the best of my life,” he told Caleb quietly, a low sincerity in every word. Caleb managed a weak chuckle. 

 

“There was not so much competition for that,” he pointed out, making Molly laugh. 

 

“Maybe not. But we’ve all gone down in battle before. And you, love, you got everyone back together and you saved our friends. So I have no regrets.” He glanced across the table, checking up on the others. 

 

Caduceus and Yasha, of all people, were holding an extended conversation, keeping most of the attention focused their way. Jester was still glancing over, openly concerned, and Nott’s ears were cocked towards them. He appreciated them pretending, at least. And probably bribing the inn’s owner. 

 

Caleb’s shoulders were shaking. Molly carded his fingers slowly through his hair, holding the wizard through the worst of it. When the Raven Queen had given him the offer, he’d had a feeling there might be this. It was something of a relief to be able to be here himself, to help his friends through their grief. 

 

Gradually Caleb stilled, not too long after several hot plates of breakfast found their way onto the table. Molly half smiled at the top of his head and kissed it. 

 

“Did Beau still stuff bacon in her pockets while Frumpkin was in there?” 

 

Laughter really was a lot like tears from the outside, especially muffled by person. Caleb’s head rose slowly, his eyes red with crying but a smile on his face. 

 

“He doesn’t eat bacon,” he pointed out, hand reaching automatically towards his cat. 

 

“No, but you’d think he’d get all greasy,” Molly snickered, fingers playing through the long ginger tail. Frumpkin mrrped at him and flicked his tail out of the way. Caleb’s brow furrowed. 

 

“I... that is a good point. Beau!” He called, and the monk’s head snapped around at the sound of her name. 

 

“What!” 

 

“Were you rubbing bacon on my cat?” 

 

There was a long, bemused moment while all the rest of the Nein tried to work out how the conversation could possibly have gone from tears to cats. Beau herself was visibly worried, shaking her head slowly. 

 

“I... what? No? When would I do that?” 

 

“While he was an owl!” Jester cut in, clapping her hands happily. “He was in your pocket!” 

 

“Oh!” Beau’s expression brightened and she grinned. “You know, I didn’t even think of that. But we didn’t have a lot of fresh bacon on the...” she shot a glance at Jester, “the Squalleater.” 

 

Jester huffed but didn’t say anything, slowly pulling apart a breakfast pastry. One of Molly’s brows rose slowly but he didn’t comment, shifting for a better view without leaving Caleb’s lap. The group spread out a little to enjoy breakfast, both ends safe now that Caleb was talking again. 

 

Jester migrated down to steal Fjord’s old spot next to Caleb and Molly, tucking herself up into both of their sides. Caduceus gestured Yasha into his old spot, once again taking the seat farthest from Molly. He had the least reason to be close. 

 

It didn’t take long for the musical chairs to finish, not quite long enough for the crew to stop giving Jester worried looks. It was not a good day for tension. 

 

“Pretty sure it’s the Ball Eater now,” Molly pointed out cheerfully, “and I’m honoured you named her after me.” 

 

Beau choked on her bacon and had to be rescued by Caduceus pounding her on the back. Jester, sat next to her, was cackling far too hard to be of any help to anyone. 

 

**

 

The rest of the morning followed much the same way, solemn moments interspersed with laughter. They lingered for hours around the table, occasionally suggesting places to go or things Molly should see on the island. No one moved. No one really wanted to give up a minute to distractions. 

 

At one point Molly draped his legs across Jester’s lap to dump his feet on Beau, leaning back into Yasha and winding up touching the whole side of the table. Beau cussed him out long and loud, but a hand curled around one foot when Molly went to move them. The boots stayed. 

 

It was actually Caleb who came up with the best idea. 

 

“We should go and find a bath.” Of course, surrounding conversation stopped entirely as everyone turned to check it was Caleb who had spoken. He hadn’t waited for a relevant break in the conversation. 

 

The wizard’s cheeks flushed red at the attention, but he had a lap full of one and a half tieflings and couldn’t exactly run. Fjord leaned in across the table, visibly confused. 

 

“Are you sure, Caleb?” He asked, possibly wondering if the wizard was possessed. Caleb looked down into Molly’s lap. 

 

“It makes the most sense,” he informed the colourful fabric. “Obviously we would all like to be as close to Molly as possible while he is here, and the table does not allow as much space. If we could get a private room in a bathhouse, we would have more freedom to move around.” 

 

Beside him, Jester was beaming at him like he was her next present. 

 

“Winter’s Crest orgy!” She declared cheerfully, pumping her fists into the air. To absolutely no ones’ surprise, every window in the tavern burst open. 

 

Nott hopped up to stand on her chair again, scowling as Beau made a long series of “yuck” faces. 

 

“Oh no, I don’t want to be any part of that! If you lot are going to be groping I’m not coming!” The memory that there would be water passed visibly across her face and she settled a little. “By which I mean you should all do it and I’ll wait here.” 

 

Beau raised both hands, scowling down the table. 

 

“No, we shouldn’t all do it! I’ve already seen as much of that as I want to,” she declared sharply. Molly snickered, completely unashamed. 

 

“You’ve seen all of this,” he pointed out cheerfully and Beau shuddered dramatically. 

 

“Exactly. And I’d really rather not be subjected to Fjord’s dick in action. Uh, no offence, Fjord?” She added a little uncertainly. Fjord raised his glass to her. 

 

“The feelin’ is mutual.” 

 

Jester gave her most dramatic sigh, sprawling herself across Molly’s legs. 

 

“Fiiiiiiine, we can go in the bath and just have a baaaaaath,” she grumbled, dragging out the words for extra effect. Caleb made a face, shifting a little under Molly. 

 

“And in the water perhaps Jester will stop squishing me.” 

 

The blue tiefling sat up abruptly, looking momentarily worried. 

 

“Oh, am I too heavy, Caleb?” A sudden, wicked grin split her face and before he could regret his life choices she had reached over, scooped him up, and moved both him and Molly to her own lap. “Is this better?” 

 

Yasha shifted into the abandoned chair and Molly laughed, wrapping his arms around both of them. 

 

“Works for me. Are you gonna carry us to the bath house?” 

 

Jester bounced them on her lap experimentally a few times, making Caleb clutch at her shoulders with a panicked grimace. 

 

“I don’t know if I can carry you all the way, but I can try?” She suggested cheerfully. Yasha glanced down at the three of them, a slight smile on her face. 

 

“I could carry the three of you?” She offered. Further down the table, Beau’s mouth dropped open. Molly and Jester exchanged grins around Caleb’s terrified stare. 

 

“Yeah!” 

 

“Okay!” 

 

“Please no!” 

 

Getting out of her chair, Yasha leant down to Caleb’s eye level. 

 

“Would you like to get out first?” 

 

Caleb glanced from Jester to Molly, both doing their best equivalent to puppy eyes. Molly’s were a little insincere. 

 

“Do you want to deprive Beau?” Jester asked, her eyes almost unnaturally wide. 

 

“You know how she likes to watch Yasha lift,” Molly added, grinning and flicking his tail away from Beau’s snatching hands. 

 

Caleb sighed, but couldn’t resist a small smile. It was far too familiar, this chaos, these shenanigans, this silliness. 

 

“Okay. Lift away, Yasha.” 

 

Yasha gave him a reassuring smile, then slipped her arms under Jester’s knees and behind her back, lifting all three into her arms. Beau took a break from trying to pull Molly’s tail to stare. 

 

A wistful sigh escaped and she pulled herself to her feet. 

 

“Okay. Alright, if we’re going, let’s go.” 

 

The rest of the Nein rose with the exception of Caduceus, heading for the door. Fjord hung back a little, cocking his head. 

 

“You coming, Cad?” 

 

The firbolg smiled, looking from the group at the door to the half orc. 

 

“I don’t mind. This is something special for you all; I wouldn’t want to be in the way.” 

 

About to follow the others, Fjord stopped and turned back to the table. 

 

“You wouldn’t be in the way, Caduceus. You’re part of the Mighty Nein. I’m sure Molly would like to meet you.” 

 

Caduceus studied his expression for a while, his own face unreadable. Then he nodded slowly. 

 

“If you’re sure I won’t be intruding?” 

 

A relieved grin spread across Fjord’s face and he nodded after the others. 

 

“I’m sure. Molly likes gettin’ to know people while they’re wet and naked.” 

 

Both of Caduceus’ brows rose at that as he followed Fjord to the door. 

 

“I feel like there’s a story here.” 

 

** 

 

Not many bath houses anywhere had private rooms large enough for eight. The Mighty Nein wound up taking over a bathhouse which had been closed for the holiday. It meant heating the water themselves, but that seemed a fair price for a private space. 

 

It was around chest deep on Jester when she was standing, around four feet deep in the middle of the pool. It wasn’t the longest bath any of them had been to, but there was plenty of space for them to spread out comfortably. 

 

The Nein picked an end. 

 

Soon, everyone was relaxing into steaming water. Almost everyone. Nott had not relinquished her ring of water walking and was sitting on top of the water as a compromise. She was also gesticulating wildly, telling Molly the story of Button Beard. 

 

“And then THIS ASSHOLE,” a sweeping arm sent a spray of water towards Fjord, “goes and makes a BLOOD PACT with a TABLE!” 

 

Fjord did his best to look contrite, but didn’t quite pull it off as well as Caleb’s shameful frown. Jester and Beau flicked water at the half orc too, snickering and Molly laughed. 

 

“That sounds about right, frankly. What did the table do?” 

 

“Nothing that we saw,” Jester piped up, prodding Caleb with her toes. “Caleb did a lot of looking at it though?” 

 

The wizard sighed softly, leaning back against the rim of the tub. As planned, the oval bath allowed them all to get a lot closer huddled down at one end. Not factored into the plan was that this meant Caleb was a lot closer to everyone else as well. 

 

“Do you remember the storm that swelled up after we left?” He asked the group at large. Beau’s jaw dropped. 

 

“No fucking way.” 

 

“Is that what would have happened right away if you’d finished?” Jester gasped, hands covering her mouth. Fjord put a little more effort into his sorry face. 

 

“It... well.... I think Dashilla might have finished off the ritual once we’d gone.” 

 

“You would have SUNK OUR BOAT?!” Nott shrieked, and kicked a deliberate spray of water at the sailor. Wiping a wet hand across his face, Fjord raised the other in surrender. 

 

“I didn’t know! Okay! I thought it might be useful!” 

 

“Useful to a sea hag!” The goblin girl snapped back, splashing him again. 

 

“Yeah!” Jester agreed and added a double handed splash of her own. Caleb slipped along the rim of the bath closer to Caduceus, away from the budding splash fight. 

 

To his surprise, the firbolg was watching the proceedings with a smile. And a certain extra degree of distance that suggested he’d been sneaking further away for a while. 

 

“You are not going to join in, are you?” Caleb asked warily, glancing at Caduceus’ hands. They were large enough to move a fair chunk of water. 

 

Caduceus shook his head, chuckling softly. 

 

“I was just thinking that it’s nice to see everyone so relaxed.” 

 

About to ask what he meant, Caleb paused and glanced around the room. Fjord wasn’t bothering to defend himself from the splash onslaught, but Beau had joined in to splash at Molly, sending the other end of the tub into a free for all. Nott was shrieking with every drop that landed on her, and only Yasha was keeping mostly out of the way. 

 

On the surface, it didn’t look relaxed. 

 

But Caleb couldn’t remember the last time they had all gotten together to do something so... silly. To mess around and laugh and not think about tomorrow. A small smile stole across his lips and he nodded, eyes falling automatically to a certain purple tiefling. 

 

“Ja... it is nice.” 

 

A soft hand brushed his arm, the texture of wet fur strangely plush and he glanced back at Caduceus. 

 

“He was good for you, wasn’t he?” The firbolg asked softly, his gaze flicking to Molly. Caleb’s cheeks flushed. 

 

“I... ja, I suppose he was. He was the one who brought us all together. There was... a lot more of this, in those days.” He waved a hand, gesturing to the soaked room and cackling laughter. 

 

Yasha was wading into the splash fight now with a bellow, Fjord turning pale and doing his best to hide behind a giggling Jester, who promptly turned to dunk him. Caleb flinched and Caduceus chuckled softly. 

 

He was well aware that he had joined the Nein at the darkest point in the group’s history, if not the darkest of most of their individual lives. Even when things had been happy and light, there had been undertows of sorrow. 

 

And of course since that disastrous day in Nicodranas, things had been growing tense. Blowing off steam was exactly what they all needed. 

 

“I like this,” Caduceus declared quietly, closing his eyes as a stray wave came his way. “I would be okay with more of this sort of thing. Maybe a little less wet,” he added thoughtfully, flicking his long pink hair out of his eyes. 

 

Splattered with the drops, Caleb made a face. 

 

“Maybe a little,” he agreed. “We’ve been spending a lot of time in water lately.” 

 

“Warm water is a nice change,” the cleric pointed out, running his hands through the water. Caleb couldn’t argue with that. 

 

“We were all getting a little rank,” he said instead. Not that anyone was spending time scrubbing the salt from their hair. 

 

Wait. 

 

That _might_ be what Yasha was currently doing to Jester, but Caleb suspected it was more likely to be a noogie. 

 

“What are you two talking about?” 

 

Caleb jolted forwards and off the edge of the low seat, dunking himself into the water. When he resurfaced Nott was watching him with some concern. Apparently the little rogue had snuck away from the chaos at the other end of the pool and made her way to the quiet end without anyone noticing. 

 

Caduceus took a moment to give Caleb a once over before turning to Nott with his same calm smile. Only someone very familiar with his mannerisms would spot that his ears were still perked with surprise. 

 

“We were talking about how nice it is to see everyone relaxed and getting along.” 

 

Nott gave him a sceptical look and turned as Caleb had to survey the group. 

 

“Getting along isn’t so much what I’d call it...” her expression softened into a smile, “but I think I get what you mean.” 

 

About six feet away, Beau was up on Yasha’s shoulders and jousting with Fjord as he was supported by Jester. Molly had sat himself up on the edge of the tub to watch and egg them on. 

 

It was the sort of cooperation one might see in a group of particularly energetic five year olds, complete with splashing, laughing, and the occasional scream. Caduceus made a face. 

 

“If one of them gets dropped they might be hurt...” His gaze flicked to the changing room, where his holy symbol waited with the rest of their clothing. Nott followed his gaze and shrugged. 

 

“Probably not a whole lot? I can go get your staff if you’re worried?” She offered, always happy to escape any additional splashing. Caduceus considered it for a moment, then shook his head. 

 

“No, I can get it if they need it. I don’t think more things to potentially hurt themselves with is a good idea.” 

 

There was a kind of fundamental truth to this statement that sent Nott into a fit of giggles. Even Caleb couldn’t help smiling as he looked back towards the duelling group. 

 

Catching his eye, Molly ducked quickly around the battling pairs and hurried over, a broad grin on his face. 

 

“Hey, Caleb! Fancy a boost so we can show these sissies how it’s done?” He waggled his brows cheerfully, and Caleb flushed. He had been getting better about being naked with others, but up there... 

 

Beau and Fjord may not have noticed, but without the screen of water, everything was on display. Luckily there was another option. Caleb gave Molly a critical once over. 

 

“Perhaps you could go up on my shoulders?” He was reasonably sure he could lift the tiefling, and it wasn’t like Molly was shy. 

 

Sure enough, the tiefling beamed at him, hopping up to stand on the seating bench, legs spread wide. 

 

“Don’t drop me, darling!” 

 

Caleb couldn’t help a slight smile, rising and rolling his shoulders slowly. A large, furred finger trailed down his spine as he stood, tingling with magic and he turned to give Caduceus a questioning look. The large cleric gave him a reassuring smile. 

 

“Just a blessing, Mr Caleb,” he said simply. A surge of strength did seem to be filling the human’s muscles and he couldn’t help but smile back before making his way to Molly. 

 

The tiefling watched the little interaction closely, a distinct tenderness in his eyes. As the wizard approached he leaned down, cupping his face and kissing him softly. Caleb leaned into the kiss, lips parting easily as his hands came up to cover Molly’s. 

 

A moment later Molly drew back, grinning wickedly. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

Caleb smiled back and nodded, turning and backing the last of the distance between them. 

 

“Just try not to topple us over.” 

 

The current combatants didn’t seem to have noticed; Fjord was too busy trying to grapple Beau and pin her arms while Beau went for his pressure points. 

 

As far out of the way as possible, Caduceus and Nott watched Molly carefully balance himself on Caleb’s shoulders, his tail sticking out for balance.  It was rather comical, especially when Caleb began trying to walk. 

 

Caduceus shot a grin over at Nott. 

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to join in?” He asked with a nod towards the action. 

 

Nott critically surveyed the current field of battle. Water was sloshing everywhere, often over the sides of the tub. The floor was not exactly safe. 

 

On the one hand, on Caduceus’ shoulders she would be well out of that. On the other... being part of the combat meant people would be actively trying to splash her. 

 

Or tickle her, apparently, as Molly made his first attack against Beau. 

 

The monk was completely unprepared for a second opponent, lurching sideways and making Yasha stumble to keep their balance. It would have been a perfect opportunity for Fjord to join in and knock them all the way over, but Jester was distracted and delighted by Caleb and Molly’s arrival and splashed towards them instead. 

 

Fjord made a half hearted swat at Beau, coming dangerously close to toppling his own mount when Jester moved at exactly the wrong time. Giving up on a finishing move, he turned his attention to a grinning Molly. 

 

“Didn’t think you were going to be joining us,” he remarked, a grin of his own stealing across his face. Molly laughed, flexing his thighs around Caleb’s neck. 

 

“I just needed someone to mount.” 

 

Beneath him, Caleb flushed and Jester burst into giggles, her own hands on Fjord’s thighs to steady him. 

 

“You make a really pretty horse, Caleb!” She chirped happily. Caleb’s whole face was going a deep red, but he did his best to ignore it. 

 

“You make a lovely horse too, Jester,” he told her quietly. Above, Molly and Fjord were squaring off, hands ready and raised in the finest t-rex fashion. 

 

Recovering her balance, Yasha sloshed her way back into the fray, Beau above shouting insults. Jester beamed and bounced a little, making Fjord grab her horns in panic. 

 

“Yasha! Do you think we’re pretty horses!” 

 

“Jester, dammit, what the fuck are you doing!” 

 

“GET HIM!” 

 

Molly and Beau lunged to converge on Fjord, making Caleb and Yasha shift to support them. Yasha seemed a little confused, but the small smile on her face didn’t shift. 

 

“You are both very beautiful horses,” she agreed softly, her gaze flicking from one to the other. Jester giggled and bounced again, clapping her hands. 

 

It proved to be just barely too much. 

 

Fjord toppled from her shoulders with an almighty splash, sending spray almost to Nott and Caduceus’ end of the tub. 

 

Nott ducked to hide from the drips. When she resurfaced, she gave Caduceus a solemn look and shook her head. 

 

“I think we should stay over here. That looks dangerous.” Although... she crept a little closer around the edge of the tub. “Could I ride on your shoulders later? When we’re all dry?” 

 

With seven extra feet off the ground she would be unstoppable. 

 

Caduceus chuckled softly, considering the question. 

 

“We might have to limit that to outside,” he remarked slowly, glancing at the door into the high bathing chamber, “but I don’t see why not.” 

 

The goblin punched the air in triumph. 

 

“Who’s short now, Fjord!” 

 

“What?” Fjord called back, shaking water from his eyes and ears. Beau and Molly had refocused their attention on each other now, both hampered by Jester still bouncing happily between their mounts. 

 

Nott stuck her tongue out at the warlock. 

 

“Cad’s gonna let me ride on his shoulders!” 

 

That drew all eyes, stopping to stare at the lanky firbolg. Caduceus smiled serenely back, raising a hand in wave. Even seated he was as tall as half the group. 

 

“Not fair!” Jester insisted, sticking her tongue at both of them, “No one is going to be able to reach you!” 

 

“We won’t be playing water fights,” Caduceus explained calmly. “Just going for a walk outside.” 

 

This seemed to settle matters, and Fjord came to nudge Jester’s arm. 

 

“Am I goin’ back up?” 

 

“Sure!” She chirped happily, splashing her way back to the edge of the tub. Beau and Molly exchanged glances, and Molly grinned wickedly. 

 

“Bet I can take you down before they get back.” 

 

“No fuckin’ chance,” Beau snickered, cracking her knuckles. 

 

At the other end, Nott returned her attention to Caduceus. 

 

“Does it ever bother you, being the tallest?” 

 

The firbolg considered this, then shrugged. 

 

“Does it bother you to be the shortest, Miss Nott?” 

 

“Yes,” she answered immediately, “quite a lot.” It seemed to surprise the cleric. 

 

“Oh. I... I didn’t expect that.” 

 

Nott shrugged in return. 

 

“I spend a lot of time talking to butts. Like you spend a lot of time hitting ceilings. It really doesn’t bother you?” 

 

Caduceus thought about it a little more and finally sighed. 

 

“I spent most of my life with my family, but I never really knew any other firbolgs that I wasn’t related to. I’ve learned a lot since we’ve been travelling.” 

 

“Like that boats are too small?” Nott offered, a knowing gleam in her eye. Caduceus chuckled softly. 

 

“I can’t say I wouldn’t be happier with a slightly larger boat, yes. But that’s okay. It’s all part of the learning experience.” 

 

“I bet Jester could make the doorways taller?” Nott mused, her brows furrowing as she tackled the problem. 

 

“The ceilings would still be too low. But it’s okay; most days I just make myself about a foot shorter and I fit in fine.” 

 

Nott’s jaw dropped. 

 

“You can do that?!” 

 

Unperturbed by her reaction, Caduceus just smiled. 

 

“Sure. I’ve done it most of the days we were at sea.” It was an inherent firbolg ability that he didn’t tend to worry much about, but it came in useful. 

 

Nott stared at her fingers, apparently working on some complex equations. 

 

“I KNEW something was different about you!” She crowed triumphantly, slamming both hands on the side of the tub. “I thought it was just not liking the sea!” 

 

“No, I’ve been about a foot shorter,” Caduceus agreed placidly. “No one else seems to have noticed.” 

 

“You’d think Fjord would,” Nott muttered, “you’ve been about the same height.” 

 

“I’m still a little taller than Mr Fjord. And he’s had a lot on his mind,” the cleric added charitably. Nott snorted, eyes narrowing towards the water fight at the other end of the room. 

 

Fjord had remounted and joined the battle once more, and was teaming up with Beau against Molly. 

 

“He’d have less on his mind if he talked to the rest of us.” 

 

Caduceus couldn’t argue that so he nodded instead. 

 

“He does make some questionable decisions.” 

 

Nott made a rude noise, dropping to sit on the floor, shielded by the edge of the tub. 

 

“That’s a nice way to put it. _Button Beard_ ,” she snorted, shaking her head. Caduceus chuckled softly, settling back to keep watching the water war. 

 

Things seemed to be going well so far, no one had been seriously hurt and the three on top were merrily pushing and shoving. Jester was still more a liability than a help, bouncing happily and chatting with Caleb and Yasha. 

 

At one point, the three mounts had been taking things seriously, ducking and helping for position. Now things seemed to have become a separate party that interfered with the battle. 

 

As he watched, Jester swept Caleb into her arms and began a splashy waltz, Yasha backing away quickly. Fjord and Molly had to clutch at each other for balance, winding up in an approximation of the waltz position. 

 

Beau hesitated, not sure if she wanted to go back on the attack. 

 

“Yasha... what are they doing?” 

 

Yasha shrugged, apparently entirely unencumbered by Beau’s weight on her shoulders. The monk seemed torn between swooning and sheer terror as she clutched Yasha’s hair, wobbling dangerously. 

 

The barbarian didn’t so much as sway at her shifting. 

 

“Do you want me to get closer?” She asked, tilting her head back a little. Beau glanced up again and frowned. 

 

It had become a two tier dance routine, with Jester and Caleb stumbling through a slow and stable waltz while Molly tried to lead Fjord through something more like a salsa. 

 

Caleb was having trouble keeping his balance. 

 

“I think they’ll both go down soon,” Beau decided, folding her arms. “We can wait here or go sit with Deuces?” 

 

Yasha thought about it for a moment and nodded, moving carefully back to the bench around the rim of the tub. 

 

“Alright. Would you like to get down?” 

 

Privately, the answer was no. Never mind the water fighting, Beau very much enjoyed being up and close with Yasha, reminded of the barbarian woman’s strength. But getting off meant being able to sit next to her and look at her, which was almost as good. 

 

The monk nodded, resting a hand carefully on Yasha’s head. 

 

“Yeah, probably a good idea. It’s a little chilly up here.” 

 

Yasha nodded between her thighs, sitting on the bench and reaching a hand up for Beau’s. 

 

“Hold on then.” 

 

Beau took her hand carefully, a thrill of excitement running through her the same way it did every time. Yasha supported her effortlessly, guiding her down and off her shoulders like she did this every day. 

 

Maybe she had. Back with the circus, and Molly. 

 

Once the two women were both back on the closest dry land equivalent, they made their way through the water to Nott and Caduceus. Their former wrestling partners didn’t seem to have noticed, all cheerfully bickering about rhythm and tempo and about a minute away from another splash fight. 

 

Caduceus raised a hand as they approached, a slight smile on his face. 

 

“Did you have fun?” He asked calmly. Beau shot a quick glance at Yasha, who nodded with a small smile of her own. 

 

“It was a lot of fun,” she agreed, taking a seat beside the firbolg and twisting to look over the edge. “I thought I saw Nott over here?” 

 

The goblin poked her head up a little, looking suspiciously past Yasha. 

 

“I’m hiding from the splashes,” she explained, giving Beau a nod of welcome. 

 

“Nott, you’ve walked along the bottom of the sea,” Beau pointed out, her brows furrowing, “why are you worried about a bit of splashing?” 

 

Nott gave her a very dirty look. 

 

“Violating my boundaries once doesn’t make it alright to do again!” 

 

That drew Yasha’s attention from watching Molly back around to her. 

 

“We did ask you first?” She said a little hesitantly, questioning her own memory. The goblin huffed, folding her arms. 

 

“And I loosened the boundaries for those occasions, under heavy duress! I didn’t say anything about splash fights!” 

 

“Nott... you started the splash fight,” Beau said slowly, gaze going distant for a moment as she thought back. Yasha hummed and returned her gaze to the purple tiefling. 

 

Fjord had just tumbled from Jester’s shoulders into the water, the tiefling herself toppling under along with him. Caleb and Molly weren’t looking significantly more stable, both teetering dangerously. 

 

The barbarian sighed and rose once more, heading back across the water away from a budding argument. She made it just in time to catch Molly on her own shoulder and Caleb under the arm as the wizard slipped. 

 

A loud gasp was forced out of Molly as he folded over Yasha’s stony muscle but he managed a laugh, patting her on the back. 

 

“Always here to catch me,” he wheezed, and for a moment a look of intense pain crossed her face. 

 

“Always,” she whispered. Caleb glanced up, understanding in an instant where her mind had gone. He covered her hand with his for a moment, patting it lightly. 

 

“I am okay, Yasha,” he told her softly, “thank you.” 

 

Seeming to have forgotten he was there, Yasha stared blankly at him for a moment, then nodded and let him go. Caleb stepped away, catching Jester’s arm to guide her to the other end of the bath. The tiefling opened her mouth to protest, caught Yasha’s eye, and turned it into a demand. 

 

“Come on, Fjord! We have to go see Caduceus now!” 

 

Fjord was not daft enough to argue and let himself be steered away, giving the two circus folk as much privacy as could reasonably be expected. Still draped over Yasha’s arm, Molly watched them go with a fond smile. 

 

“Subtle as a bag of bricks, aren’t they?” He asked rhetorically. A moment later he twisted as much as he could. “Yasha? Are you going to put me down to talk?” 

 

The aasimar woman’s face was unreadable as stone, especially the side that he could see. That was always a very bad sign. At the sound of his voice, her grip tightened around his waist. 

 

Lowering his voice a little, Molly stroked his fingers through her hair. 

 

“Let’s go and sit for a bit, okay? That way I can hold onto you too.” For a moment he thought she might be too far gone to hear him; then she nodded jerkily, lowering him delicately back to the floor and sloshing her way to the bench. 

 

How very like the awkward warrior, Molly mused, following her over and promptly dropping back into her lap. Always one to deny herself the comfort she wanted. 

 

One muscled arm curled around his waist again, the faintest hint of a smile tugging at her lips. 

 

“You always knew me so well,” she whispered, her voice harsh and rough with unshed tears. Molly leaned up, pressing a chaste kiss to the corners of her eyes. 

 

“Always do, darling,” he told her softly, resting against her chest. “You know I’m never going to leave you really. We’ve been together and apart before.” 

 

Yasha nodded, closing her eyes for a moment and drawing in a deep breath. 

 

“Did... did you see anyone? On the other side?” 

 

Molly cupped the back of her neck with one hand, drawing her forehead down to press against his. 

 

“Of course. She’s still waiting for you.” 

 

The barbarian’s breath hitched, her grip tightening on Molly’s hips and her face screwed up with pain. He hushed her softly, letting his fingers curl through her hair. 

 

“And she gave me a message for you.” 

 

That snapped her back, mismatched eyes catching Molly’s with an intensity that usually only meant rage. He smiled back. 

 

“She wants you to keep going. Live your life, and collect so many flowers and stories that you’ll have a mountain to show her when the time comes. We’re both so proud of you.” 

 

A lavender hand rose to cup her cheek and she pressed her face into the touch. 

 

“She... she will wait for me?” Yasha’s voice trembled at the question, her body held still only by rigid control. Molly tutted and pressed another kiss to her other cheek. 

 

“Darling, she’ll be furious if you don’t keep her waiting for a very long time. You’ve got so much to do, so much to see. You need to spend more time with the people who love you. This whole group of misfits need someone to keep them in line.” 

 

That brought a weak smile to her lips, tears still welling in her eyes. 

 

“What if I lose them too?” It was barely even a whisper this time, barely more than an exhalation, filled with fear. 

 

It was something she couldn’t stop thinking about; not with everything that had happened since leaving Nicodranas, the numerous times they had come so close to death. With every new battle, every new accident, the fear wound tighter in her chest. 

 

It had taken so long for her to let anyone into her heart again. 

 

Molly sighed softly, pressing his forehead a little harder to hers. Just so she couldn’t forget. 

 

“You hold onto them tight. Keep a good grip on those bloody clerics and don’t let them wander off on their own again. Even if that means carrying Jester under your arm.” 

 

Another weak smile tugged at Yasha’s lips for a moment and she nodded, not breaking contact. 

 

“We have so many diamonds now,” she whispered, her grip tightening again. Molly curled his tail around her leg. “You don’t have to go.” 

 

“Jester already told me, love,” he told her softly, giving just a little squeeze, “but I can’t stay. This is a one time deal, because someone thought you were all falling to pieces without me.” 

 

This time it was a laugh forcing through, cracked and twisted but with a hint of Yasha’s wry humour to it. 

 

“We are,” she agreed firmly. “Nothing is going right anymore. It all seems so... hard.” 

 

“We’ve been through hard times before,” Molly began, and was immediately cut off. 

 

“ _We_.” It was strange to hear such emphasis in Yasha’s gentle voice, but it said it all. They weren’t “we” anymore. Not if he couldn’t stay. He forced a smile, his free arm curling around her brawny shoulders. 

 

“These will get better too. You’ve got good people around you, darling. A good place to come back to. Don’t let me have ruined that.” 

 

A sound almost like a whimper dragged its way from her chest and she curled around him, holding on like she could bring him back through will alone. Molly held her back, doing his best to match her grip even knowing it was futile. 

 

He knew enough of Yasha’s history and how she fell to know what loss meant to her. Watching her leave the Nein had scared him a little, even knowing that she couldn’t stay. 

 

He could have learned more on the other side, if he’d wanted to. Found another soul watching over his dear friend. But Mollymauk Tealeaf was never one to pry into someones’ past. 

 

They talked about the present instead, and about flowers. 

 

** 

 

At the other end of the bath, something rather important had come up for discussion. 

 

“What should we do next?” Caleb asked, glancing over the rim of the tub at Nott. The goblin girl was clearly not happy to be close to the water for this long. 

 

“I don’t think any of us have anything we want to do,” Jester mused with a slight frown towards the other end of the tub, “except to spend some time with Molly.” 

 

“We probably can’t go back to the inn just yet,” Beau put in, not a hint of shame on her face. “If we make much more mess there we’ll probably get kicked out.” 

 

“What else is there to do?” Fjord asked. Silence fell for a moment as they contemplated the tiny island town they found themselves in. Most of the shops were closed for Winter’s Crest, but they were no Invulnerable Vagrant anyway. Nothing worth showing Molly. 

 

“We could take a walk?” Caduceus suggested after a while. The others turned questioning looks in his direction and he shrugged. “There’s no snow out and it’s quite warm here for the time of year. We could explore the island a little.” 

 

“I don’t think Molly has his swords,” Jester said slowly, trying to remember what her fellow tiefling had been carrying. Nott snickered. 

 

“Not since Fjord ate one!” 

 

The half orc had the grace to look a little embarrassed. 

 

“Look, he wasn’t using it and he said it was okay!”  

 

“What else was he gonna say?” Beau asked with a raised brow, a grin tugging at her lips. “It’s a little late to complain now.” 

 

“Why would we need weapons?” Caduceus asked, cutting in before the teasing could become a distraction. Jester shrugged cheerfully. 

 

“Because there might be monsters or knolls or something on the island that we would have to fight!” 

 

“Or bandits,” Beau agreed, cracking her knuckles. 

 

“We are pretty good at running into trouble,” Caleb remarked softly. Caduceus looked from one to the other, his head tilting to one side. 

 

“This isn’t a large island. I’m sure someone would have mentioned if it were dangerous.” 

 

The rest of the Nein exchanged looks. 

 

“That doesn’t sound like our luck though,” Jester said slowly. “Like it sounds more like there’ll be a whole new batch of monsters arriving just because of us.” 

 

This was certainly true of their more recent adventures even Caduceus had to admit, but the firbolg remained firm. 

 

“If the worst comes to the worst, the rest of us are all armed, and we can stay close to town. We could bring a picnic.” 

 

That perked Jester and Nott back up from their somber thoughts, and Beau made an interested noise. 

 

“But where are we gonna get a picnic? Everything’s closed.” 

 

“We have the supplies from our ship,” Caduceus pointed out calmly, “and I’m sure the good people at the inn could give us some fresh produce to get us out of their hair. If we found some wood for a fire I could probably make a stew.” 

 

“I saw wood!” Nott volunteered eagerly, thrusting a hand into the air. “I went out for a bit of window shopping when we first arrived and there was a small copse of trees out past the edge of town. We could go there!” 

 

It was also coincidentally in the exact opposite direction of the ocean, ensuring there would be no more entreaties to swim. Purely coincidentally. 

 

Fjord nodded slowly, mulling the idea over. 

 

“That might be nice. We could have a bit of a hike until we find a place to stop for lunch, see what we can discover. Sort of like being back on the road again.” 

 

“Except we wouldn’t have to sleep on the cart!” Jester agreed happily, splashing both hands into the water in excitement. 

 

“It might be nice to camp out though,” Caleb said thoughtfully, leaning away from the flying drops. “There is not room at the inn for all of us to spend the night together but we have my spell and we can bring our bed rolls.” 

 

“And raid the inn for pillows,” Beau put in with a broad grin that drew her a few confused looks. “What?” She asked a moment later. 

 

“I think we sort of all expected you to be the hold out,” Fjord explained for the group. “You’re usually not one for the tender gestures.” 

 

Beau huffed and folded her arms, giving him a half hearted scowl. 

 

“Yeah, well, you’re tryin’ to teach me better, aren’t you? And I’m your first mate now. I gotta look out for the crew and how people are feeling.” 

 

“I think that having a night all cuddled up could be very good for us,” Caduceus agreed into the slightly stunned silence. “Good for morale.” 

 

Beau nodded, pleased to have someone seeing her side. 

 

“It’ll be nice for everyone. Spending some time just us as a group again.” 

 

“So long as you all keep your hands to yourselves,” Nott cut in sternly, “I have no desire to see any groping!” 

 

“What about tails?” Jester asked with a teasing tiefling grin. 

 

“No tails!” The goblin snapped, wagging a finger at her. 

 

“It’s probably for the best,” the blue tiefling sighed, resting her chin in her hands and her elbows on her knees, “we’d all end up arguing over who got Molly’s dick anyway.” 

 

Fjord and Caleb both flushed and Beau made a disgusted noise. 

 

“Not all,” she argued firmly, making Jester giggle. 

 

“Not quite all,” she agreed, “but still enough of us. Unless Caleb can learn to make actual duplicates like Pumat Sol?” 

 

All eyes turned to the blushing wizard, who shook his head. 

 

“I... I am not... not anywhere near that level,” he stuttered out, staring into an empty patch of water instead of meeting anyones’ eyes. A blue face slid sideways into his vision. 

 

“Helloooooooo!” 

 

Beau gave the leaning tiefling a quick nudge with her elbow and she toppled from the bench and into the water with a splash. 

 

“So we have a plan?” The monk asked as innocently as you please while the cleric flailed her way back to the surface. 

 

“We have a plan,” Caduceus declared authoritatively, reaching out to catch Jester’s elbow and tug her to sit on his other side before another splash fight could begin. The tiefling huffed but let herself be moved, sitting beside him. 

 

“So when are we going to go?” She asked sulkily, gaze drifting back across the other pool to Molly and Yasha. The others followed her gaze and Beau made an uncertain noise. 

 

“I guess we wait til they come back over this way?” The idea of going over and disrupting the moment didn’t even occur to them. It wouldn’t be right. 

 

And Yasha might toss them through a wall. 

 

Jester sighed dramatically, sprawling sideways onto Caduceus. 

 

“So what do we do til then?” 

 

“You could wash all the salt out of your hair,” Beau pointed out reasonably, twisting to look around the rest of the room. “There should be soap around here somewhere.” 

 

Jester turned a violet gaze on Fjord. 

 

“Fjooooooooord, find me soap,” she pouted and gave him her very best puppy eyes. An indulgent smile stole across the half orc’s face and he nodded, standing and arching his back to stretch. 

 

“Anyone else need anything while I’m up?” 

 

“More soap,” Beau called, reaching out to slap his ass. He jumped a little and swung a leg over the side of the tub, grinning wryly. 

 

“Anything else?” 

 

“Maybe some snacks?” Nott suggested, glancing around the rest of the group. 

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to eat in the bath,” Jester pointed out, twisting on the bench to dunk her hair into the water. 

 

“It could get rather messy,” Caduceus agreed, glancing over at her speculatively. “Would you like some help, miss Jester?” 

 

She tipped her head back a little further to look at him upside down. 

 

“I think you’re going to need it more. You have a whole lot of hair and fur,” she pointed out, grinning broadly. Beau cocked her head, glancing over at the firbolg curiously. 

 

“You do look cleaner than the rest of us. I kinda thought you’d be getting dreads or something.” 

 

Caduceus smiled and shook his head, one hand gently cupping the back of Jester’s under the water. 

 

“I’ve had some help brushing out the salt water after our swimming excursions,” he explained with a fond nod to Jester and Caleb. Beau’s mouth opened in a silent “o” as she nodded slowly. 

 

“I kinda thought y’all were fucking,” she explained a little sheepishly. Jester giggled, twisting to watch Beau upside down. 

 

“That would probably not take half as long,” she pointed out brightly. Caleb nodded, the blush creeping up his forehead by now. 

 

“He is very large,” he said quietly and immediately regretted it as Jester burst into giggles and sank below the surface. Caduceus fished her out again and brought her back to the bench. 

 

“Perhaps you should stay put a while,” he told the tiefling with a fond smile. Jester sighed dramatically and brightened as Fjord stepped into the water beside her, handing over a bar of soap. 

 

“This is going to have to do,” the half orc said, passing around a few more bars, “there wasn’t much available.” 

 

Jester cupped the soap between her hands and sniffed it, then nodded happily and began working it into her hair. 

 

“It will work! So we can all get started washing up and then whoever is done first can help Caduceus?” 

 

The firbolg nodded with a slight smile, beginning to lather one of his arms. 

 

“That would be very much appreciated, yes.” 

 

“And Caleb, you need to wash your hair too,” Jester called over, leaning around the skinny grave cleric. “The salt is really bad for your hair!” 

 

“We’re going back under anyway,” the wizard muttered but obediently took a bar. 

 

“I’ll buy more soap and give you a bath on the boat,” the tiefling either threatened or promised. It largely depended on perspective. Either way, Caleb knew better than to argue and dunked his head under the water. 

 

** 

 

By the time the Nein were all washed and salt free for the first time in weeks, Molly and Yasha had settled enough to rejoin them. Both happily agreed to the new plan and Nott led the expedition back to the changing rooms to dress. 

 

Molly hung back a little though, waving the others on without him with an effortless smile. 

 

“Just want to rinse off,” he told Jester lightly when she reached for his hand, “I’ll catch you in a minute?” She gave him a look that was far too sharp for comfort, then nodded and skipped away. 

 

About to leave himself, Caduceus was a little surprised when the tiefling stopped him. 

 

“I was wondering if we could talk for a minute,” Molly said quietly, below the sounds of Beau shaking down Nott for the rest of her jewellery. The firbolg glanced at the doorway the others had all passed through, then nodded and turned to face him. 

 

“Of course.” He wasn’t sure what exactly Molly would want to talk to him about alone; they had no history, and no chance of a future as things were. But he could make a few guesses. 

 

Molly looked around as well, making sure they were alone before squaring to face the firbolg as best he could. This meant being about three feet back to meet his eyes without getting a crick in his neck. 

 

“Tell me you’ll take care of them.” 

 

To hear it so bluntly was a bit of a surprise; Caduceus blinked slowly, considering the words. If asked, he might have expected a little more prevarication. Perhaps some flowery and elaborate words. 

 

It would have fit the tiefling’s look. 

 

But no, Molly just stood before him, baring all in the very literal sense, waiting for his response. 

 

There was only one response Caduceus could give him. 

 

“I will do my very best to keep them safe,” he said slowly, searching Molly’s face for a hint of his intentions. Molly gave him a long, piercing stare in return. 

 

“They’re very important to me,” he said quietly, like it wasn’t obvious in every word and deed, “and they... they need someone to take care of them. Not just the healing. Someone’s got to be there to tell Fjord when he’s getting his head stuck up his ass, and to keep Beau from getting too cranky. Will that be you?” 

 

Caduceus nodded slowly, fingers drumming a rhythmic pattern on his upper thigh as he thought. 

 

“I think we all try to do it for each other,” he said thoughtfully. “But I think I understand. You want someone to break the tension. Why not ask Jester?” 

 

As far as he could see, the other tiefling delighted in shattering dramatic moments with a well placed joke. Molly smiled fondly at the thought of her and shook his head. 

 

“Jester... Jester’s soft. She’s happy to let other people lead the way. I don’t want to see her pushed farther than she can go. They all need someone who can stand up and say “this is a bad plan. Stop it”.” 

 

“Do you think we need to be stopped?” Caduceus asked slowly, frowning a little. There were two more temples to go and they did have both spheres. It could be riding a line. 

 

Molly sighed and shrugged, tossing his hands into the air. 

 

“If you want some beyond the grave wisdom, I don’t have any. But I know these people, and they’re all riding pretty close to breaking point. I want to know if you’ll be able to stop the train if things are getting too much.” 

 

Caduceus took his time to reply, thinking back over their recent adventures and wringing water from his hair. It was true; all seven of them, himself included were carrying far too much stress. They were being pushed to their limits. 

 

The question became what it would take to stop them if it became clear things were going too far. What it would take to stop Fjord, more likely than not. 

 

Caduceus was reasonably sure that if he made a firm stand, at least Yasha would be at his side. Yasha could drag Fjord back to the boat kicking and screaming if it came to it. Yasha could see what Molly had, how close they all were to breaking point. 

 

Honestly he wasn’t sure any of them would try to stop him if he cast Sleep on Fjord and headed the boat towards the mainland anyway. It was just that none of them were making the move. 

 

Which, he realised, was exactly Molly’s point. Someone had to be the first to stand. 

 

He nodded. 

 

“I can do that. There’s something... important, here. More important than a little curiosity.” 

 

Molly nodded back, satisfied with both the answer and the amount of thought going into it. Something in him seemed to deflate a little and the easy grin stole back across his face. He slapped Caduceus on the back. 

 

“Excellent. Best not keep them waiting, eh?” And with that he was gone, tail bobbing jauntily as he headed into the change room, still completely naked. “Caleb! You’ve saved a towel for me!” 

 

A slight smile stole across Caduceus’ face as he followed. Something was important here; something the Wildmother wanted him to see, to safeguard. This group was going to change the world one day, in their haphazard and generally goodhearted way. 

 

He could fight for that. 


	2. I’m On A Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau’s turn to talk, goes about as well as you’d expect. Luckily Yasha is used to playing the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: I am so sorry this is so late. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to think of things to write.  
> Mollymauk: You were very young and innocent.  
> HK: I really was. So now the new problem is I have ~too many~ things I wanna do, so this will be more chapters than anticipated.  
> Mollymauk: It’s the best kind of problem. Find me something cool to play with.  
> HK: Always! Anyway, I’ll be writing other stuff in and around this to keep the juices flowing but I hope to have this done before April. I’m thinking 2 more chapters, maybe 3.  
> Mollymauk: *makes a great show of writing 7* Goooooot it. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Tieflings. Jester. Molly. Some angsty bois. Beau having no fucks for their shit. 
> 
> Disclaimers: nothing belongs to me 48 has broken my soul but no spoilers here, this is back around 46

Acquiring food for a picnic turned out to be a rather simple matter when the alternative was cooking another meal for eight rowdy adventurers. Caduceus chatted merrily with the inn’s chef as they went through the pantry, the rest of the Nein doing their very best not to make a spectacle of themselves. 

 

It went reasonably well. 

 

Molly and Beau restrained themselves to teasing and were soon distracted by Nott in any case. Before long, their firbolg was back with a heavy hamper that Jester cheerfully snatched off him and they could head out of town. 

 

They didn’t actually have a cart anymore, so everything had to be carried with them. Caduceus ensured everyone helped by the simple expedient of handing things to them until their arms were loaded, then moving on to the next person. 

 

The tents had to be unloaded from the Ball Eater itself, which of course became the cue for a guided tour. Most of the crew had taken advantage of their pay to sleep in town, so there was no one around. 

 

Molly stopped on the dock first to admire the hastily repainted nameplate of the ship, hands on his hips. 

 

“It does look different when you’re alive,” he declared cheerfully. “A lot more colourful. You’ll have to add some illustrations, Jester.” 

 

His fellow tiefling perked up and spun to face the ship as well, Fjord groaning low in his throat. 

 

“Molly, please, we have to take this ship into port and I’d like to be able to sell the damn thing.” 

 

This news caught the attention of the rest of the crew and raised spirits immediately. Fjord pretended not to notice Beau tossing both fists into the air with a loud whoop, while Nott performed a war dance around her feet. 

 

Torn between disappointment that her artistic endeavours were being put on hold and thrilled that they’d be back on the land for a while, Jester tapped her lower lip thoughtfully. 

 

“I suppooooooooose I could hold off for a while,” she admitted with a sigh, glancing through her lashes at Molly. “At least the pornographic version.” 

 

“Draw it for the Traveler, darling,” Molly suggested as he swanned towards the gangplank. Jester clapped her hands and nodded, hurrying after him. 

 

“Oh yes! He would like that! Now let me show you what else I’ve painted!” 

 

Fjord watched the two tieflings heading off and tried to turn a fond smile into a resigned sigh. 

 

“Anyone else think we should follow ‘em just so we know everythin’ we need to fix before flogging this heap?” 

 

Beau saluted cheerfully beside him. 

 

“Aye aye, cap’n! I think I know where a few are.” 

 

“We could compare notes!” Nott suggested cheerfully, tugging a small and dirty notebook from her pocket. The pages were all crinkled with water damage. “Or make it a game and see who’s found more places!” 

 

That got Beau’s attention and she nodded, patting down her own pockets. 

 

“I don’t think I have anything to write with... hold on, I’ll go tell them to wait so we don’t miss anything!” She turned and dashed up the gangplank while Nott tore pages from her notebook for Fjord, Caduceus, Yasha, and Caleb. 

 

“No cheating,” she warned sharply as she handed them over. “Just the places you’ve seen Jester mucking around.” 

 

Caleb’s cheeks flushed delicately pink but he tugged a worn pencil from his pocket and began to write. Nott ignored him. Fjord wasted a moment considering if this game was unbecoming of a captain until Caduceus hummed thoughtfully. 

 

“I think whoever names the most places should have a prize. It’ll be good team building.” 

 

“What kind of prize?” Nott asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. Her list was already half way down her paper. 

 

“How about a favour?” The large firbolg asked in his calm, cheerful way. “They can make a request of each member of the Nein and we all have to do it.” 

 

Nott let out a loud hum of interest and went back to scribbling with a renewed fervour. Beau, a little winded from her jog back, nudged her for a sheet of paper. 

 

“I like the sound of that!” 

 

Only Caleb seemed to be concerned, frowning a little from his sheet. 

 

“What kind of a request?” 

 

“Nothing serious,” Fjord added quickly. “Just a little thing.” 

 

“How about something lasting five minutes or less?” Caduceus decided, a slightly worrying smile curling at his lips. He did have very sharp eyes. 

 

“And the loser has to obey one request from everyone else in the group!” Nott added with an excited little bounce. 

 

A series of wicked grins swept the group and Fjord hurriedly began work on his own list. This was not a competition he wanted to lose. 

 

Jester and Molly rejoined the group a little after Beau, chatting happily arm in arm and with their tails linked around each other. Yasha moved over automatically to accommodate them and Molly tucked up against her side, grinning. 

 

“I hear there’s a game on?” 

 

“We’re playing for favours,” the barbarian woman explained quietly, frowning down at her paper. Jester gave an excited little bounce, rising on her toes to peer at the list. 

 

“Ooh! What kind of favours!” 

 

“You don’t get any,” Nott cut in quickly, her eyes narrowing, “you know where everything is because you drew it!” 

 

Their tiefling cleric pouted, folding her arms. 

 

“So! I still want to play! I want people to owe me favours!” 

 

“We did say the loser would owe everyone favours,” Beau pointed out thoughtfully, tapping an acquired pencil off her chin, “you could get a favour from the loser, Jester?” 

 

Jester mulled the idea over a little, her pout still firmly in place. Molly draped an arm around her shoulders, grinning broadly. 

 

“Darling if you ever need to trade in favours I’m sure everyone would be happy to help? But think how fun it’ll be to watch them trying to pull favours on each other,” he purred, his tail flicking lightly over hers. She pretended to pout for a moment longer, then grinned. 

 

“Okay! I guess I can just give suggestions when the time comes.” It’d be like getting to choose five favours instead of one, if she was lucky. And she was definitely creative. 

 

Beau grinned wickedly at the idea too, punching the air before hurrying to finish her list. Silence punctuated by soft waves and scribbling settled on the dock, only to be broken by Molly. 

 

“So what do we do with the picnic stuff until then?” 

 

Caleb paused, glancing up from his almost entirely covered second sheet of paper. 

 

“I could cast the silver thread around it and leave it there?” 

 

“That’s a whole ten minutes, though,” Nott pointed out with a slight frown. “We don’t want to take that long.” 

 

Caleb shrugged and folded over the sheet, tucking it away. 

 

“That is okay. I’m finished anyway and you all seem to have a lot to do.” 

 

There was a brief moment of hope in Fjord’s eyes as he looked up from his own struggling list. 

 

“You’re out of places already?” His face fell when he saw the tiny, cramped writing filling both sheets. 

 

Alright, they’d been at sea for weeks. They’d given Jester carpentry tools and left her near entirely unsupervised. But he just couldn’t remember seeing that many little dicks all over the ship. 

 

Caleb gave another shrug, a slightly smug smile curling his lips as he pulled his silver thread from his pocket. 

 

“I write very fast. There is no rush.” He got to work on his spell, nudging a few fallen pillows back into the middle of the pile to wrap them. 

 

Beau wasted another moment just staring at him, then quickly got back to work on her own list, muttering about bookworm wizards. 

 

Fjord spent the following ten minutes in increasing levels of panic and staring into space, trying not to see his friends writing away around him. 

 

The two tieflings were wandering through the rest of the group, peering at all of their lists and commenting. When they reached his, Molly let out a low whistle, a small grin on his face. Fjord gave him a look. 

 

“Don’t say anythin’,” he muttered in a low voice. His sense of impending doom was definitely beginning to tingle. 

 

“I wasn’t going to,” the purple tiefling said innocently, red eyes bright with amusement. “You’ve been very busy, after all.” 

 

Trapped in that crimson gaze, Fjord shuffled his feet. 

 

“I... well... I’ve been learning a lot,” he muttered weakly. Jester had bounced along to lean over Caduceus’ elbow so there was nothing to distract the too perceptive carnie. 

 

Left to himself, Fjord had been beginning to realize that he’d been a little self absorbed lately. Self indulgent. Selfish. A lot of those kinds of words. Not paying attention to his friends. 

 

In his defence, he had finally begun finding answers about his new powers and his mysterious connection. The whole reason he had begun travelling over land in the first place. He liked to think he’d started with introspection. 

 

And maybe gotten a little bit too tangled up in chasing his own wants. And stopped paying attention to what his friends needed. 

 

But it was nearly over now, and then they could put it aside and he could maybe ask Caleb for some help just researching in a library instead of risking all of their lives. 

 

Provided he survived owing a favour to all the rest of the Nein. Even Yasha still seemed to be writing still, between gazing at the sky. 

 

Fjord swallowed, pulling his gaze away from Molly. 

 

“This isn’t gonna go well for me, is it?” 

 

Molly shrugged cheerfully, patting him on the shoulder. 

 

“Look on the bright side. It’s going to be a lot of fun to watch,” he said, tail swaying as he sauntered after Jester. 

 

“Dammit, Molly, that’s not helping,” Fjord called after him, staring in despair at his list. He could... he could guess. Statistically speaking, anywhere he picked would probably have fallen under Jester’s brush... 

 

And he could just picture her face if he wrote somewhere she hadn’t drawn anything. 

 

There’d be a drawing there before dawn the next day. 

 

Finally he gave up, handing Nott back her pencil and waiting for Beau and Caduceus to finish their own lists. Both seemed to have quite a lot of ideas. 

 

Yasha had given up and was sitting on the edge of the dock with Molly and Jester, smiling as they regaled her with tales of adventure. Whether either had actually been on the adventure in question didn’t seem to matter. 

 

Nott was winding down, and Beau had her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth, slowly finishing her list and nodding triumphantly. 

 

“That looks good,” she declared with another scan of the page. “Should we count now or after we’ve had the tour?” 

 

“After,” Fjord said quickly, stuffing his own list into his pocket. He didn’t particularly want anyone to see how short it was. 

 

Beau nodded again in agreement and made her way across the dock to give the tieflings a quick poke. Jester tipped her head back in lieu of turning, grinning at her friend. 

 

“Are we all ready to go?” She asked cheerfully. Assuming the answer would be yes, Yasha was already pulling herself to her feet. Molly followed, shifting a little to the side so that Beau wouldn’t be tempted to tip him into the ocean. 

 

The monk couldn’t say he didn’t have cause. Her foot might have been edging in his direction. 

 

“Yeah, if you guys are at a good stopping place?” She couldn’t help a small smile as she looked up at Yasha. The large woman smiled back, inclining her head gently. 

 

Being able to vent her emotions in something other than rage had been good for her; it wasn’t something she was used to. 

 

“We’re ready,” the barbarian agreed softly, reaching a hand down to tug Jester to her feet. Bouncing all the way up to her feet, the blue tiefling snatched Yasha and Molly by the arms and began to skip towards the boat. 

 

“Come on, everyone,” she called merrily over her shoulder, her tail flicking happily. “We’re going to start in Avantika’s cabin!” 

 

A hopeful smile stole across Fjord’s face; he could think of at least three places in there that would be on the tour. Jester’s displeasure hadn’t been subtle. 

 

It was even less subtle than he had been expecting. 

 

“And over heeeeere there’s one covered in eyes, like that stupid sculpture she had over the door,” Jester narrated cheerfully, waving a hand at the now bedecked top of the doorway. 

 

Molly stepped back to get a better view, not bothering to hide his grin. 

 

“It’s not a bad likeness when you think about it,” he pointed out, slipping a hand into Caleb’s. “You do usually call it a one eyed snake.” 

 

Beau snorted a laugh, trying to stifle it in her hand but not bothering too hard. 

 

“I’m learning things I’d rather not know about your sex life, Tealeaf.” 

 

“I wasn’t referring to me personally, but I can go into detail if it makes you happy.” Molly blew her a kiss, dodged a quarter hearted punch, and spun back to find Jester. “Is that all for in here?” 

 

They’d covered most of the walls, the ceiling, a dozen around the bed, and something drawn in fingerprints on the window that Jester had huffed into view. Not even Caduceus had spotted all of them before. 

 

Fjord was having very serious concerns about his own list. 

 

Jester hummed and pretended to think about it, tapping her lower lip a few times. 

 

“I thiiiiiiink so?” A grin stole across her face and she nodded. “Now we can go up on deck!” 

 

“Maybe we should finish on deck?” Beau asked, nodding towards the corridor outside. “Get all the cabins and inside done first so we’re not going back and forth.” 

 

“That way you can save the wheel for last,” Caleb added, just a hint of smile tugging at his lips. His hand squeezed briefly around Molly’s. Jester clapped her hands and beamed, nodding. 

 

“Okay okay okay! So we can go out and along and down and do allllll the cabins!” 

 

“All the cabins?” Fjord asked a little weakly. The look he got in return was all gleaming fangs and wickedness. 

 

“All of them.” 

 

** 

 

She had not been kidding. There wasn’t a cabin on board that Jester hadn’t snuck a little drawing into, not even those of the more esteemed crew. Orly’s cabin was decked in more attentive, stylish drawings that the tortle had requested after catching her early sketches. 

 

Caleb and Nott had both managed to catch most of the drawings in their cabin, though there was one that Caleb slapped a hand over in the corner of his own bed. 

 

Nott peered curiously towards it (and had Beau, Fjord, and Caduceus leaning over her head in a stacking tower) but Caleb refused to move his hand. Given the way his cheeks were heating and Jester was grinning, the goblin quickly decided she didn’t want to see that one anyway. 

 

Fjord made a note to come back later. 

 

Caduceus seemed to be winning at the moment, nodding with a satisfied smile at each new drawing. Jester and Beau’s room was strangely devoid of pictures. There were a couple of doodles on the ceiling, but for the most part Jester hadn’t bothered to deck her own room. 

 

Yasha’s was covered in pictures of flowers, all different kinds and shapes and colours. It was amazing what shades Jester could manage from her stash of inks. Some of the flowers were suspiciously phallic, but the barbarian smiled softly at each and every one. 

 

Fjord and Caduceus’ room though. 

 

Well. 

 

Fjord had thought there wasn’t much in there. 

 

Right up until a broadly grinning Jester grabbed the bottom of his bunk and folded it up, revealing a complete tapestry of dicks. The half orc gaped at her, speechless. 

 

“I... but... how?” He sputtered before giving up. Jester stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

“At first I wanted to see how close I could put one before you noticed.” She pointed to a very small dick painted just above the floor inside the door frame. A little poop was painted next to it, leading into a line of tiny figures all dancing towards Fjord’s bed. 

 

He couldn’t imagine why he’d never noticed them before. Well. He didn’t spend a lot of time looking at the floor, but still. 

 

“And then?” He asked weakly. A particularly large dick was ejaculating directly under his pillow. 

 

Jester shrugged. 

 

“And then I got mad,” she said bluntly. Caduceus had both hands in his pockets, smiling calmly with the serenity of someone specifically not saying “I told you so”. 

 

Fjord opened his mouth to ask why Jester would be mad. Realized the full list could take days, and that none of it would be unreasonable. Sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jester,” he said quietly, eyes on the floor. “I’ve been makin’ an ass of myself a lot lately, I think.” 

 

He could feel Molly’s eyes on him, bright and red and weighing. The rest of the Nein were all staring at him, and he forced himself to look back. 

 

“I’m sorry to all of you. It’s been a lot, all of this. And I’ve been putting all of you in danger without asking first. Making stupid decisions just because I got curious.” His gaze lingered on Caleb, the wizard flushing and unable to meet his eyes. It firmed his decision and he nodded slowly. 

 

“But I’m going to do better. One more, and we’ll go back to land and I’ll do all I can to be a better friend. The kind you all deserve. If you think you can forgive me, I’d be most grateful for the chance to try.” 

 

There was a long, awkward silence. Apparently none of the Nein had expected anything of the sort from him, which was kind of the problem all along. They were all staring at him with varying levels of incredulity, all except Molly. 

 

The tiefling was smirking, arms folded and leaning back into Yasha, Caleb’s hand tucked into his elbow. His tail was looped through Jester’s just above the floor, pulling them all in together. Even Beau wasn’t moving far from his side, though she’d claim she was sticking close to Yasha. For moral support. 

 

Then Jester snorted and dropped the bed back down, the chain jangling as it caught. 

 

“I’d have shown you them sooner if I knew you’d be less of a butt,” she told him cheerfully, leaning up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. “Of course we’ll let you try, Fjord.” 

 

No one seemed inclined to disagree, though there was a satisfaction in Beau’s smirk that seemed to indicate that she wouldn’t be letting this drop. It was the best he could hope for, and a broad, relieved smile stole across the half orc’s face. It felt strange where his tusks were growing back in, his lip pulled out almost unnaturally. Different, but not exactly bad. 

 

“I guess that just leaves the deck?” He asked hopefully, gaze drifting to the door. Jester snickered. 

 

“The outside, anyway,” she corrected, skipping merrily towards the door. Fjord groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. 

 

“Did anyone happen to look on the side before we came in to port?” 

 

Beau made a face. 

 

“The docking master did give us a weird look...” 

 

“Did we always have that figurehead?” Nott asked, pushing her way through the group to follow Jester. 

 

“What figurehead?” 

 

“The one with a dick on its forehead like a unicorn.” 

 

Fjord groaned, dragging a hand slowly down his face. 

 

“I don’t even know if I wanna know if you’re kidding,” he moaned as they group made their way back above decks. Molly snickered and patted him on the shoulder. 

 

“Look at it this way. You hadn’t noticed so far.” 

 

“But I know now,” the half orc protested weakly. On the one hand, Molly had a point; the crew had lived with it long enough that none of them would notice either way. 

 

On the other... it might be easier to finish burning the damn ship than cleaning it up for sale. 

 

Jester was waiting in the open air, spinning happily on the spot with her arms spread wide. It was hard to remember the last time any of them had seen her dance; it might not have been since the Hour of Honour. 

 

There hadn’t been much to dance about on board ship. Not since an aborted attempt or two before any of them had their sea legs which had lead to her and Nott rolling across the deck. Ships were hard. 

 

When she caught sight of the group, Jester spun to a halt, grinning dizzily and reaching out a hand. 

 

“Hello!” 

 

Beau caught her, a grin of her own on her face as she steadied the blue tiefling. 

 

“Hey. Careful there. If you go off the side, who’s going to judge the competition?” 

 

Jester laughed and leaned into her for a moment, leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“You could always just pull me back up!” 

 

Beau pretended to consider it. 

 

“Nah, that sounds like a lot of work. You’ll have to climb up yourself.” She gave the cleric a light shove and caught her again, smirking as Jester flailed and giggled. 

 

“You’re so mean, Beau,” Jester declared, spinning away to wave at the ship. “Okay! We can start at the bow!” 

 

As the group headed to the front of the ship, Fjord couldn’t help being a little proud. Not so long ago, the whole Nein would have called it “the pointy end”. Reluctant sailors they may be, but they were becoming sailors. 

 

Jester had added more than just one dick to the figurehead. It wasn’t easy to see from on board ship, and raised a lot of questions about how she’d managed to do it, none of which would ever be answered. 

 

However she managed it, the figurehead now sported a moustache and monocle they’d have to view from shore, a forehead dick horn, and some explicit alterations to the clothing. 

 

If absolutely nothing else, it would allay the suspicions of anyone who thought they’d recognised Avantika’s ship. The former captain wouldn’t be caught dead with such a thing. 

 

The sails had mostly escaped Jester’s attentions, largely because she didn’t have enough ink or paint left to do something truly spectacular. Remembering the number of small shops on the island, pretty much the entire Nein made a mental note to talk her out of it in private later. 

 

All except Molly, who grinned and made some artistic suggestions. 

 

“You guys do need a new flag. Why not Fjord’s dick?” The purple tiefling said innocently, leaning back against the railing to grin up the mast. 

 

Fjord flushed a deep green and groaned, covering his face with one hand. 

 

“Molly, please, don’t you think I’ve suffered enough?” 

 

“No,” Nott answered for both of them. The fact that none of the crew argued was a potent reminder of just how tired they were of the sea. 

 

It was Caleb who took pity on him in the end, patting Jester on the shoulder. 

 

“Our flag should be representative of the whole group, I think, not just Fjord.” 

 

“So it should be all of your dicks?” Jester asked innocently, just to see him blush. Beau snickered and folded her arms. 

 

“What about the rest of us?” 

 

“I’m not sure our flag should be genitals,” Nott cut in with a slight frown. 

 

“It could have buttons?” Fjord offered by way of a peace offering/distraction. The little goblin snorted in disgust, a very faint hint of smile tugging at her lips. 

 

“I do have a crossbow,” she reminded him, only a little heat in her voice. Fjord grinned and shrugged, hands in his pockets. Beau snickered, but it was Yasha who came up with an actual idea. 

 

“It could have our name on it?” All eyes turned to the large barbarian woman and she flushed, but held firm. “We’re the Mighty Nein.” 

 

“Sort of with a stylised M and an N?” Nott asked, turning the idea around in her head. 

 

“Or the number nine?” Jester mused. Caleb shook his head. 

 

“If we use the number people won’t understand the joke.” 

 

“They don’t understand the joke anyway,” Beau pointed out, nodding subtly towards Caduceus. 

 

The firbolg wasn’t sure what part of the name was the joke yet. He assumed if it was ever actually important, someone would tell him. 

 

Jester shrugged, clapping her hands and spinning to face the ship’s wheel. 

 

“Anyway! We have to finish the tour, and get our camping stuff, and go find a place for lunch! Only one stop left!” 

 

“The wheel,” Fjord groaned. He had noticed the wheel. Everyone noticed the wheel. 

 

The sun gleamed on the points of Jester’s fangs when she grinned. 

 

“The wheel.” 

 

** 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Molly declared with a soft sigh, reaching out almost reverently. Fjord swatted his hand away a little possessively. 

 

“Don’t fuck with it while we’re at port,” he reminded both tieflings as Jester went to touch. One stuck a blue tongue out at him while the other snickered. 

 

“But I want to read the whole thing!” 

 

It must have taken hours. The wheel was a tough wood, old and weather hardened and gleamingly well maintained. No one could remember seeing Jester near it, and either Caleb or Orly was fixed there at all times. 

 

Both insisted that they hadn’t seen Jester. 

 

Yet one morning, there it was. Dozens of dirty little limericks carved lovingly around the surface of the wheel, all angled inwards so that they were upside down on the bottom of the wheel. 

 

They’d travelled in a circle for half an hour while people read the wheel before Orly told them all to stop. 

 

Molly craned his neck, leaning to try and read his way around the wheel. 

 

“Hey, is that one about me?” He pointed and the rest of the group leaned with him, curious to see which poem he’d spotted. Jester caught his hand before he could tip himself over. 

 

“Of course,” she told him softly, pulling him up to press a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” Molly smiled back and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

 

“I love you too, sunshine. Did anyone happen to grab the tents?” 

 

A quick inventory showed that no one had indeed remembered to get their camping supplies. The group broke up, Caduceus heading for the kitchen for a few of his more interesting spices, Jester and Nott down to fetch tents, Caleb and Fjord to find their other bag of holding to pack things into. 

 

As people began to run this way and that, Molly caught Beau by the arm. 

 

“Hey. We should talk.” 

 

Beau glanced around, her shoulders hunching into a defensive stance. 

 

“There’s a lot to do before we go, Molly...” her gaze caught on Yasha and softened. “I don’t really need a talk like that.” 

 

Molly made a deeply disbelieving noise and tugged her away to a quiet corner. 

 

“Yeah, well, either way I need to thank you, so suck it up.” 

 

Beau set up a few token protests but followed him. She wasn’t good at the touchy feelly emotional talk, but she couldn’t exactly say no. Not to Molly. 

 

Maybe the bastard wouldn’t get all touchy feelly. They’d been good at avoiding it while he was alive. 

 

She was slightly satisfied to note that Molly looked a little awkward as well once they’d tucked themselves out of the way. 

 

“Well?” She asked, folding her arms. Maybe a little defensively. Molly shot her a grin, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Beau snickered and for a moment, things were comfortable. Molly bumped his shoulder against hers. 

 

“You did good, you know?”

 

For a moment, Beau considered pretending she didn’t know what he was talking about. But that’d just keep them there longer. And as much as she’d enjoy watching Molly stumble his way through their emotional relationship, he’d make her do it back. 

 

Instead she sighed, looking down at the deck. 

 

“It should have been me. Not dying,” she added quickly, seeing Molly’s brows rise, “but I coulda got in the way. Made him take a swing at me instead of running you through.” 

 

Molly didn’t look quite like he believed her, but he didn’t call her out on it. 

 

“It wouldn’t have helped,” he pointed out quietly. “I wasn’t getting up on my own, and none of you could’ve had the time to get a potion into me. Fuck, I’d have been stepped on by a horse if nothing else.” He made such a disgusted noise that Beau had to stifle a laugh. 

 

Tears were burning in the corners of her eyes. They both ignored them. 

 

“Better an asshole with a stick than a horse?” She offered with a weak smile. Molly nudged her again. 

 

“Better you all got away mostly unscathed and able to take another run.” His voice was low, without any of his usual flowery showmanship. It was a little like seeing him naked, except Molly never cared about that. 

 

It made her deeply uncomfortable. 

 

“Better if we all got away,” she replied, her own voice quiet and rough. Molly shook his head. 

 

“He wasn’t going to let us hit and run. And none of us were going to stop while we still had a breath in us. There were too many of them, too well prepared. And I was the easiest to replace.” 

 

Sudden fury flared through Beau and she rounded on him, fists grinding her nails into her palms. 

 

“Shut the fuck up you were,” she snarled, a dampness on her cheek suggesting that tears had escaped. “No one’s going to replace you! No one could even try!” 

 

Molly took a step back, startled by the strength of her anger. A small, self deprecating smile spread across his face and Beau was tempted to punch it right back off. 

 

“Alright, it was a bit melodramatic. But think about it. I didn’t have any ties in the world. All that I wanted, all that I needed was to be with you lot. You and Caleb and Fjord, you’re all going places. You’ve got goals. Shit you need to do. I didn’t have any of that.” 

 

He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair again, jangling his horn jewellery. 

 

“I never wanted to grow old, Beau. And dying for you lot, to keep everyone I loved safe... it’s the best thing I could have asked for.” 

 

“Bullshit,” Beau spit the word, trembling with the effort of restraining herself. 

 

Her knuckles actually ached to swing, to shut him up. Anything to stop him from telling her that they didn’t need him. 

 

“That’s a crock of shit and you know it, Molly.” It took so much to keep her voice steady, to keep from screaming. “Just say you’re too much of a fucking coward to keep going. You didn’t wanna find out who you used to be so you just up and died. Ran away and left us. But don’t fucking try and tell me it was for the best. That we need to fucking accept it.” 

 

Something softened in the tiefling’s eyes, an unexpected flare of warmth. And then he grinned, the smug bastard, and spread his hands. 

 

“You’re all still here, aren’t you?” 

 

Beau wasted a moment considering just telling him to fuck off. Then she swung, catching Molly in the chest hard enough that she had to grab his tail to keep him from going over the rail. 

 

“Cut that shit out,” she snapped, tugging him back for another sharp strike to his gut, taking the decision out of his hands, “you fucking died, Molly. There was nothing we could do. There’s still nothing we can do. But this “you should be happy” bullshit is not fucking helping!” 

 

Her breathing came harsh and ragged as she stood over the slumping tiefling, fingers still curled for another blow if necessary. Molly wrapped both arms around himself and wheezing for air. It sounded almost like a laugh. 

 

“Feel better?” He asked when he could get a proper breath, squinting up at her. Beau’s brows drew further down. 

 

“I will knock you off this fucking boat,” she warned him in a low voice. Molly raised a hand to hold her off, hauling himself awkwardly to his feet. 

 

“No, no. You’re right. I deserved that.” 

 

“Damn right you did,” Beau muttered, huffing and rubbing a hand across her chin. Molly grinned and swayed into her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. 

 

“You’ve gotten tougher since I’ve been in the ground,” he teased gently, voice still rough from having all his breath forced from his lungs. Beau folded her arms and glared at the ocean. 

 

“Yeah, well. I’m not letting anyone else die.” 

 

“You didn’t let me die, Beau.” 

 

The monk tensed and Molly squeezed her shoulders, laughing raspily. 

 

“Don’t throw me off the fucking boat, just hear me out.”

 

 A moment to make sure she’d obey, despite the taught set of her muscles. 

 

“Sometimes shit happens and there’s nothing we can do. But I know, I _know_  that if there had been the slightest chance you could do something, you would have. If there had been anything, any possibility, any way for you to break that fucker’s grip, you’d have done it. Cuz you don’t let anyone die, Beauregard. You gave it everything you had. And you killed the bastard.” 

 

“Caleb killed him,” Beau muttered, feeling an unwelcome swell of tears once more. The sincerity, the depth of Molly’s faith in her even now caught in her throat, choking her. Molly snorted and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“That one was a collective you, asshole. They couldn’t have done it without you but you’re not the center of the universe.” 

 

That was a bit much and Beau shoved him away, a weak grin pulling at her lips. 

 

“Go fuck yourself, Molly.” 

 

“Come fuck me yourself you coward,” the tiefling shot back, ducking away and taking off in a run as Beau swore loudly and swung. 

 

Planting one hand on the railing, he launched himself over just ahead of the yelling monk and landed directly in Yasha’s arms. The barbarian caught him on autopilot, not even missing a step on her way down the gangplank. 

 

Forestalled by not actually wanting to tackle Yasha, Beau huffed and stuffed her hands in her pockets, making her way around to walk down herself. 

 

“Are we ready to go, then?” She called to the rest of the group. Nott shook herself to get her gaze away from Yasha, where she had been staring in awe. 

 

“What? Oh, yeah, we have what we need. How did you do that?” The goblin asked, bouncing hurriedly along to keep pace with Yasha. 

 

The aasimar hadn’t bothered to put Molly down, just shifted him to a more comfortable position along with the tent she had slung over her shoulder. She seemed surprised to even be asked.

 

“You get used to it.” 

 

“To raining tieflings?!” 

 

Molly grinned and kicked out a leg, draping his arms around Yasha’s neck. 

 

“You can get used to anything if you try, sugar. But I promise not to rain on you.” 

 

Nott rolled her eyes and snorted, scooping up a couple of pillows from the pile on the dock. 

 

“Good, cuz I’m not catching you.” 

 

Jester beamed from beside her, hauling the large carrier of food from the inn onto her back. 

 

“Does that mean I could jump on you and you’d just catch me?” She asked eagerly, her tail twitching behind her from excitement. Yasha gave her a calculating look as Caduceus came down the ramp with another, smaller bag of food. 

 

“I don’t think that would be a problem.” 

 

Jester gasped in delight, vibrating with the effort to keep still. Molly looked from her to Yasha and grinned. 

 

“Why don’t you come give it a try?” 

 

“Hold on,” Yasha said sharply, shifting her grip on Molly to lower the tent to the ground. Jester was up on her toes, bouncing in place in an aborted leap, her bag dumped unceremoniously to the ground. 

 

In the background, Caduceus sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Try not to slam that around Miss Jester, we don’t want to break anything.” 

 

He was ignored as Yasha straightened, juggled Molly around a little more, and finally nodded. 

 

“Alright.” 

 

A high pitched squeal of delight turned heads up and down the docks as Jester charged, scrambling up a small stack of crates to leap at Yasha. The barbarian’s face screwed up in concentration and she adjusted her stance to compensate for speed, catching Jester. With Molly. Because he hadn’t thought ahead enough. 

 

All the air was knocked out of the taller tiefling and he groaned, head dropping back over Yasha’s arm. Just narrowly avoiding being kicked in the head by Jester as it happened. Yasha shuffled the pair of them carefully, Jester squirming with her to try and find a more comfortable position for both of them. 

 

“You okay, Molly?” She called and Molly raised a hand in a thumbs up. 

 

“I’ll do. Are we about ready to go?” He nudged her legs to the side enough to raise his head, glancing around at the rest of the group. Fjord was watching them with a soft, almost sappy smile. 

 

Beau seemed satisfied with Jester crushing the life from him, and Caleb had paused from pillow collecting to smile slightly. A quick inventory showed that no one could think of anything they might be missing. 

 

Yasha bent to let Jester slip, giggling, to the ground, but her grip tightened just a little when Molly went to follow. He readjusted himself instead and pointed down the street imperiously. 

 

“Then find me a picnic site!” 

 

Beau took a shot at the back of his head as she passed, but Yasha lifted him out of the way without comment. 

 

** 

 

It took a few hours of walking and a little hiking away from the main road for the Nein to find a clearing sufficiently out of the way. No one wanted to be disturbed, or spend time dealing with other travellers. As noon approached, they were all becoming aware of just how little time they had. 

 

All the Nein but Caduceus took to the woods to hunt for firewood, none wanting to be left behind and miss another minute. This may have impeded the search a little, but on the whole there was a lot of strange, scrubby brush that seemed to burn well. 

 

Caduceus spent the time setting up a reasonable campsite, clearing the ground for the fire pit and the tent and making a circle of rocks. He had begun prepping the meal by the time the others reemerged and Caleb set to starting the fire. 

 

It felt... pleasantly domestic. Like they had been travelling as eight all along. Jester and Yasha dragged some larger stones and stumps to make a couple of chairs, while Molly spread blankets over them. Beau “helped” by throwing pillows at his head while Nott and Fjord set up the tent. 

 

The tent wasn’t going so well, but the rest of the campsite took shape quickly. Before long the Nein were sprawled around the roaring fire, watching Caduceus cook. Beau made a few overtures to try and help and was quickly distracted by Jester. 

 

The monk’s additions to meals in the past had always been... interesting, to say the least. Harrowing, if Nott could be trusted to describe them. Said with the professional opinion of someone who had accidentally eaten a baby because of dubious cooking. 

 

No one exactly wanted to tell Beau not to cook anymore, though; not because they thought the monk would be angry, but because she might be hurt. She was trying so hard now, taking up the mantle of first mate, looking after their crew, looking after all of them. 

 

The rest of the Nein were watching with a mixture of affection, pride, and apprehension. Caleb was mostly responsible for the apprehension, as the unofficial worrier. He was also banned from cooking assistance for hygiene reasons, as was Nott. 

 

Caduceus didn’t mind doing the cooking on his own. And tended to wonder how the group had managed before he came along. 

 

But today, Jester had a proper plan. 

 

“We need to braid flowers into Molly’s hair! You have to help me find lots of flowers!” She clutched the monk’s arm, giving her her very best puppy eyes. Beau made a face, glancing over at Caduceus. 

 

“Do we have to? I don’t wanna leave Cad doing all the work...” 

 

The firbolg raised a hand quickly, his serene smile just a little hurried. 

 

“It’s quite alright, Beau. I’m sure Fjord won’t mind helping out while you help Jester?” He gave Fjord a meaningful look. The half orc jumped a little, snapping out of whatever thoughts he’d been lost in. 

 

“What? Oh, yeah, sure. Go find flowers, Beau.” He shuffled closer to the cleric, doing his best to look helpful. Beau chewed her lip and Jester leaned up with a grin to whisper to her. 

 

“I bet Yasha would love some more flowers too.” 

 

Beau nodded firmly and hauled herself up, holding out a hand for the blue tiefling. 

 

“Nott, you coming?” She called over her shoulder, already heading to the edge of the clearing. The goblin girl chuckled softly, slipping from her own stump to follow. 

 

“Alright. We can get some for everyones’ hair!” She nodded happily, looking around for some flowers. 

 

Back with the group, Molly chuckled and leaned back against Yasha’s legs, sprawling his own into Caleb’s lap. He was trying to keep in as much contact as he could with as many of the Nein as possible. Something to savour while he could. 

 

Yasha was certainly in favour, staying firmly within arms reach. Caleb was a little more reluctant, less trusting of his presence, but the wizard couldn’t bring himself to move away when Molly came closer. Molly didn’t mind bringing him in. 

 

The tiefling glanced around the group, noting the girls had gone no farther than the edge of the woods. Still in earshot. 

 

“So, who won your little game?” He asked, feigning nonchalance and looking through his lashes at Fjord. As expected, the half orc jumped and flushed, nearly dropping the potato he was peeling. Caduceus reached out a hand calmly to steady him. 

 

“I don’t think we’ve worked that out yet,” the firbolg said, glancing around the rest of the group. “We never actually counted up.” 

 

Caleb frowned a little, pulling the folded paper from his pocket. 

 

“I suppose we could do that now? Unless you need more help, Caduceus?” 

 

Caduceus glanced at the pile of vegetables beside him and shook his head with a slight smile. 

 

“This won’t take me long,” he decided, pausing to pull his own paper out and pass it to Yasha. “You count for me, okay?” 

 

Yasha nodded silently and handed her own list down to Molly, who took it with a snicker and unfolded it to begin counting. 

 

“Shall I just let you know when I’m finished and you can tell me how long til you’re done?” He teased. Fjord sighed heavily, tugging out his own list. 

 

“Bet I’ll finish first,” he muttered, already dejected. Molly leaned over, Yasha reaching down absentmindedly to put a steadying hand on his horn. 

 

“Are you impugning my counting skills?” The tiefling asked, faking maximum offence. Fjord had to laugh, shaking his head. 

 

“No, Molly, jus’ that I don’t have a lot. I’ve been... distracted.” 

 

“That’s one word for it.” 

 

All heads turned to Yasha but the barbarian didn’t bother looking up from Caduceus’ list. She had a lot of counting to do. Molly grinned and poked Fjord with the tip of his tail. 

 

“Look on the bright side, they’re only short favours. I’m sure no one will be cruel.” 

 

Fjord made a face. 

 

“I’m a little less confident, Molly.” Even less so when none of his remaining companions spoke up to argue. Not even Caduceus, who didn’t have keeping count as an excuse. 

 

Molly shrugged cheerfully, flicking Yasha’s paper back and forth, noticeably not counting. 

 

“You know, I don’t think we answered the big question. Do I get a favour from you? And do I give one to the winner?” He batted his lashes at Caleb, trailing one heel up the wizard’s thigh. Caleb’s cheeks flushed but he didn’t look up. 

 

“I don’t know, Mollymauk. Would you like a favour?” He almost managed to keep the innuendo from his voice. Molly’s grin spread. 

 

“We’ll have to make them quick, but absolutely yes.” 

 

Caleb shook his head, staring at his page like a shield, but unable to hide a small smile. 

 

“That may be unfair to Nott and Beauregard,” he pointed out quietly. Molly sighed dramatically, stretching and tilting his head back into Yasha’s lap. 

 

“Well, if we must... hey!” He straightened, grinning over at the pink haired firbolg. “Does this mean Caduceus would be down to join us?” 

 

The cleric actually considered it for a while, pausing his patient cutting. One by one the others turned to look at him, including the three ladies circling the clearing for flowers. Curious anticipation filled the air. 

 

Eventually Caduceus smiled, redirecting his gaze down to Molly. 

 

“I’m flattered to be invited, Mr Mollymauk, and you are a very lovely individual. But I don’t think it would be the best use of your limited time.” 

 

Molly nodded in agreement and shot him a flirty grin back. 

 

“In another life, Mr Caduceus. In this one, we have a winner to crown.” He turned expectantly to Caleb and Yasha, the former was finished and reaching for Fjord’s sheet. Molly handed it over with a kiss. “Where are you up to?” 

 

“I had 326,” the wizard said absently, scanning Fjord’s and beginning to count. Fjord groaned and picked up another potato. 

 

“Don’t even fuckin’ say it.” 

 

Yasha paused, frowning down at Caduceus’ sheet. 

 

“I... I think perhaps we should switch.” 

 

“How many have you counted so far?” Caleb asked, twisting to offer her her own page back. 

 

“Thirty-seven.” Pale cheeks flushed a little as she shoved the well covered sheet at Caleb. “I’m not a numbers person, okay?” 

 

“Better than me, darling,” Molly assured her, twisting to press a kiss to her knee. She smiled fondly at him, running her fingers through his hair. 

 

“I know.” 

 

“I am better at numbers than the average person,” Caleb admitted from behind his hair. It made a good hiding place when he was embarrassed. He leaned a little into Yasha’s leg as well, just a brush with his shoulder for solidarity. 

 

The barbarian looked surprised for a moment, then smiled and went back to counting her own sheet, her fingers straying from Molly’s hair to Caleb’s. A quick snap later and Frumpkin was sat on her shoulders, curled around her neck like a scarf. 

 

“OKAY!” Jester declared cheerfully, making half the group jump as she skipped back over, her arms full of small and scrubby flowers. “Do we want to do the bet first or do we want to do hair first?” 

 

“We should settle the bet,” Beau said, nudging Caleb forward with a foot so she could sit beside Yasha. The wizard went to shuffle away but Molly’s boot hooked over his hip, tugging him back in for a cuddle. 

 

Even the monk’s hand went down to tousle through the tiefling’s hair, though she “covered” the soft gesture with a playful shove. Molly stuck his tongue out at her, shifting closer to Caleb to let Jester drop to the ground on his other side. 

 

The blue tiefling snuggled close immediately, nuzzling Yasha’s knee on her way to tuck her chin into Molly’s shoulder. 

 

“Who’s winning?” She asked cheerfully, her arms looping around Molly’s waist. Caleb wasted a moment wondering if he should pull away, let them have their moment. 

 

Maybe a little bit because he didn’t deserve to have this much time, this much closeness. He didn’t think any of them would notice he was punishing himself. 

 

Then Jester’s tail slipped into his lap, curling as far around his waist as she could reach, and he let himself relax. He wouldn’t want to cause a fuss. Wouldn’t want to upset Jester again. It was easier to tell himself that, and let himself relax into the warm-and-cool touches. 

 

Molly had looped his own tail back and around Jester while Caleb contemplated the universe, giving her a brief squeeze as he laid out the land. 

 

“Caleb found three hundred some of your little treasures, no one else counts that fast, and Fjord is already bemoaning his fate.” 

 

Jester giggled at her drawings being called treasures, her tail wrapping briefly around Caleb’s elbow in an affectionate hug, before her expression turned a little arch. She twisted in place to glance over her shoulder at the half orc. 

 

How deliberate her seating had been remained in question. 

 

“That’s okay, Fjord was _very busy_ on the boat, weren’t you Fjord?” She asked haughtily. Fjord sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“I was bein’ an idiot, Jester, an’ I shoulda appreciated your drawings more. The ones I did see made my whole day brighter.” It could have sounded overdramatic, could have easily tipped the line into melodrama, but there was a sincerity in his voice that rung true. 

 

Jester regarded him for a while, then nodded, her lips tugging up into a broad smile almost automatically. 

 

“Yeah, okay. Which was your favourite?” Without actually releasing Molly, she shuffled around until her back was to Yasha’s stump, leaving her more open to the group. Nott came to sit in the ring beside Caleb, facing the others and began her own count. 

 

Fjord considered the question seriously, a ghost of a smile tickling his lips. 

 

“Of the ones I’d already seen or all of them?” He asked, just a hint of tusk showing. Jester shrugged cheerfully. 

 

“All of them! They were a whole lot of fun to do.” 

 

“That would explain there being more than three hundred of them,” Caleb muttered, a hint of a smile on his face. Molly snickered an agreement and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“It’s not nice to play favourites, Jester,” he teased. She blew a raspberry on his cheek. 

 

“It’s not my favourite, it’s Fjord’s favourite!” And both turned expectantly to the half orc, who grinned sheepishly. 

 

“Probably the dick horn on our figurehead. How did you manage to paint that one anyway?” 

 

Jester shrugged cheerfully and threw her arms wide. 

 

“I got Nott to dangle me off the side of the boat with her magic hand and then Yasha saw us and said we were idiots and held onto my tail for safety!” 

 

Nott chuckled softly at the memory, sharing a fond smile with Yasha over the rambunctious tiefling. Fjord stared between them, a little incredulous. 

 

“And... was everyone in on these? I know Caleb helped with wheel.” 

 

“And Orly!” Jester corrected happily. “They both let me turn the wheel and held it so I could do the carving.” She leaned over Molly, reaching out to tug Caleb in for a kiss on the cheek. He leant with her, telling himself it was easier to follow than resist. 

 

Fjord groaned dramatically, running his hands down his face and dragging at his cheeks and lip. 

 

“All my crew have turned against me!” 

 

“Only if you’re against me, Fjord,” Jester pointed out with a giggle. That seemed to cheer him up and he nodded down to her. 

 

“I guess that’d make you the captain now. Since we’re all joining you.” 

 

The thought made Jester giggle more and she leaned into Molly’s side, considering. 

 

“If I’m the captain do you all have to do what I say?” 

 

“About as much as we all do what Fjord says,” Nott said innocently, shooting a grin across the fire at the half orc. He seemed a little surprised but laughed, shaking his head. 

 

“So not at all, then?” Beau snickered, poking Molly in the butt with her foot. He nudged her back and grinned up at her. 

 

“Finished counting up there?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” The monk dropped her paper on his head. “Nowhere near three hundred though.” 

 

“How close to twelve?” Fjord asked gloomily. 

 

A long silence settled over the clearing as all eyes turned to the half orc. Finally Beau cleared her throat, doing her best to break the tension. 

 

“Uh... yeah, a lot more that way. Yeah. Like about sixty-five.” All eyes turned towards Beau now and she shrugged defensively. “A lot of them are really small, okay! And you totally can’t see the figurehead from the ship!” 

 

“That’s true,” Jester pointed out with a giggle. A fair bit of tension seemed to defuse with the laugh; if Jester wasn’t going to be upset about it, the ribbing could begin. 

 

Molly started it, for old times’ sake. 

 

“Seriously, Fjord? Twelve? I’d have at least counted every poem on the wheel separately.” 

 

“You are a filthy cheater,” Caleb pointed out, a fond smile on his face. Molly leaned in to kiss it. 

 

“Unrepentantly.” 

 

Beau booed them both and nudged a knee into Molly’s side, then turned a grin on Fjord. 

 

“Seriously, how did you manage that? Which twelve did you see?” 

 

Fjord shuffled uncomfortably and gave Jester a sheepish smile. 

 

“I mean I’m sure I saw a lot of the smaller ones around but it was really only the big ones that stuck in my head.” 

 

“You do see a lot of dicks,” Jester agreed, not a hint of innuendo in her tone. It was all in her smile. Fjord grinned back, shaking his head. 

 

“They all sorta blur together. You understand.” 

 

Jester dissolved into undignified giggles, shoulders shaking. 

 

“We all understand except Beau!” 

 

Beau huffed and folded her arms. 

 

“Look, just cuz I don’t like it doesn’t mean I don’t see it. You dumbasses do all come in to bathe, I don’t have to see it in action for them to blur together. And you,” she added sharply as Jester flopped over, laughing even harder, “draw them everywhere!” 

 

There was a brief, tense moment while the others tried not to laugh and Beau glared. Molly broke first, cackling and flopping back against Yasha’s knees. 

 

“Are you actually defending your right to be sick of dick?” He gasped, accepting the sharp jab of knuckles as entirely deserved. 

 

“Yes! No! I don’t know they made it seem like a bad thing!” Beau huffed, glowering around the circle. 

 

A snicker slipped from between Nott’s hands pressed firmly over her mouth. Beau whipped around to glare at her, only to turn back in dismay as Yasha broke into giggles. 

 

“I’m sorry,” the large woman gasped, wrapping her arms around her waist, “it’s just... you sound so angry...” 

 

Safe in the knowledge that Beau wasn’t going to punch Yasha, Fjord and Caleb relaxed enough to grin. Beau huffed and folded her arms, a hint of smile playing around her lips even as she tried to force a frown. 

 

“You’re all ridiculous,” she groused. 

 

Caduceus watched the group with mild confusion, but he’d pretty much finished preparing the stew. He focused on settling the pot above the flames with the lid on to... well. To stew. Ridiculous wasn’t new to him, so it didn’t seem like a problem. 

 

“Mr Caleb, I can finish counting my own list if you’d like to keep talking to everyone?” He offered. Caleb jumped a little, surprised to be addressed. It made Caduceus worry a little more every time, but now wasn’t the time to dig deeper. 

 

The wizard gave him a sheepish smile, holding up the page. 

 

“Yes, sorry, I got distracted... I think you’ve won anyway, Mr Clay. You are very observant.” 

 

“How many did he find?” Jester asked as she picked herself up, her voice still a little breathless from laughter. Caduceus smiled modestly. 

 

“Oh, just a couple.” 

 

Fjord nudged him with a shoulder, grinning broadly. 

 

“Cad, Caleb found more than three hundred, and he said you found more than him!” 

 

“I didn’t find all of them,” the firbolg insisted, giving Jester an apologetic smile. “But I may have caught you drawing some of them.” 

 

“He found 350,” Caleb cut in with a laugh. 

 

“And none of you found them all!” Jester exclaimed delightedly, tossing her arms into the air. “That means I win!” 

 

Protestations rose immediately all around the fire. 

 

“You can’t win! You weren’t even playing!” 

 

“How did you even draw that much anyway?” 

 

“Of course you knew where they are, you drew them!” 

 

Molly grinned and reached out to help Jester tug herself back to a sitting position. 

 

“There there, precious, we can each get a favour from Fjord.” He waggled his eyebrows around the fire at the half orc, who considered protesting. They didn’t ~know~ he’d lost, not without everyones’ numbers... but no one was going to have less than twelve. He knew that already. 

 

“Yeah,” he sighed, slumping down his rock to sit on the ground. “It’s the least I can do.” 

 

“Does that mean Cad gets a favour from each of you, too?” Beau asked, settling back into the usual banter. 

 

Two identically wicked tiefling grins turned towards the large firbolg. Caduceus found himself leaning away a little without thinking about it. 

 

“I... I suppose that seems fair?” He seemed more wary of asking either for a favour than Fjord was to owe both. Possibly because he was much wiser than Fjord. 

 

“No objections here!” Molly agreed readily, doing nothing to assuage his trepidation. Jester giggled, leaning back to trail her fingers up Caduceus’ shin. 

 

“Make it cool, okay?” She asked, then grinned around at the group. “So, who’s first?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: Okay! Next up is Nott and that is going to be iiiiiiiiiinteresting given recent developments >.> wish me luck!

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Chapter two will hopefully be coming soon but I wanted this out on the New Year for everyone AND I HAVE HALF AN HOUR LEFT HERE WE FUCKING GOOOOOO! Next chapter will have heart to hearts with Beau and Nott.


End file.
